


Keşke Seni Görebilseydim...

by Kkamjong



Series: Görme Engelli Sehun ve Kai [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: “Senden hoşlanıyor sayılırım.” Kai’nin Sehun’a söylediği tek şey buydu. Oysaki Sehun onu ne kadar çok sevdiğini söylemeyi asla bırakmamıştı.Birkaç ay önce, en yakın arkadaşı Shi Xun’a âşık olduğuna emindi. Ama şu anda, bu kadar kolayca vazgeçmesini kabul edemiyordu. Sehun’un her zaman ve sonsuza kadar teselli ödülü olacağını kabul etmeye bile başlamıştı. Arızalı bir ödül.Diğer yandan Sehun ise, Kai’ye âşıktı. Kör olması ve bunun için bir şey yapamıyor olması gerçeğinden nefret ediyordu. Yapabildiği tek şey aşkını göstermekti. Ama bunun yeterli olmadığını biliyordu. Kai, ailesinden destek almayan kör birinden utanıyordu.Kai’nin ilk önceliği asla Sehun olmamıştı. Neden kör biriyle beraber olmak istesin ki? Kai aziz değildi. En iyisini isteyen normal bir çocuktu. Ve onun en iyisi engelli kardeşi değil Shi Xun’du. Ancak Shi Xun başkası tarafından alındığından başka seçeneği yoktu. Kai, Shi Xun’u bu kadar çok seviyordu.Kai’nin ailesi Sehun’un göz ameliyatı için sponsor olmak istediğinde, Sehun, Kai’nin kendisinin böyle doğmuş olmasından utandığını anlamıştı. Belki de Kai gerçekten ondan utanıyordu.





	1. Giriş

Evde kör bir çocuğun olması Kai’nin hayal edebileceğinden daha fazla eğlenceliydi. Kendine ofiste bir iş bulduğunda Sehun ona taşınmıştı. Sehun taşındığından beri Kai onu hırpalamaktan daha fazla eğleniyordu. Evet, bir bakıma Kai Sehun’dan hoşlanıyordu. Ama bu onu hırpalamayacağı anlamına gelmiyordu. Sehun’u hırpalamak her zaman Kai’nin suçlu zevklerinden biriydi.

Her zamanki gibi Kai Sehun’dan gelip yemek yemesini istedi. “Çin yemeği mi yine?” Sehun yerine otururken sordu.

“Hayır. Yeniden tahmin et.” Kai neşeyle söyledi. “Aç ağzını.”

Sehun ona itaat ederek ağzını açtı. Kai kıkırtısını bastıramamıştı ve Sehun ağzını kapatmadan hemen kırmızı acı biberi uzattı. “Isır. Tadına bak.”

Sehun biberi ısırarak çiğnedi. “Kai.” Mırıldandı. “KAI!” Bu sefer bağırmıştı. Kai ellerini heyecanla çırparak gülmeye başlamıştı.

“Oh tanrım.” Sehun masada bir bardak su ararken Kai kahkaha atıyordu. Acı biberden dolayı dilini çıkarmış hızlı hızlı soluyordu. Sehun bardağa dokunduğunda Kai’nin bardağı uzaklaştırıp gülmeye devam ettiğini hissediyordu.

Sehun’un gözleri ısıdan dolayı yaşarmıştı, ayağa kalkarak mutfağa koşturdu. Kai hâlâ kıkırdayarak arkasından gitti, Sehun musluğu açtığında Kai hemen geri kapattı. “KAI, DALGA GEÇMEYİ KES!” Sehun Kai’nin eline vurarak bağırdı. Sehun yeniden uzandığında Kai Sehun ve musluk arasına girdi. Sehun’un bileklerini kavradı.

“Çok mu acı?” Kai sırıttı.

“Dilimi hissetmiyorum sanırım.”

“Düzeltmeme izin ver.” Kai nefes almak için ağzını açtığında dilini Sehun’un ağzına ittirdi.

“Kai!” Sehun geriye çekildi.

“Aw hadi ama.” Kai kollarını Sehun’un beline doladı ve onu yakına çekti. Sehun her zamanki Kai’nin onu öpmesine izin verdi. Kai ellerini Sehun’un arka ceplerine sokarken diliyle Sehun’un ağzının içini okşayarak serinletiyordu. Sehun Kai’nin alt dudağını yakalayarak dişledi. “Akşam yemeğini atlamak ister misin?”

*********************

“Sehun. Uyan. Annem geldi.” Kai onu uyandırarak üzerine eşofman attı. “Günaydın.” Sehun’un dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Kalk.”

Sehun uykulu bir halde otururken Kai annesine katılmak için odadan çıktı. “Ne yapıyorsun?” Annesi mutfağı kontrol ederken sordu.

“Bakıyorum öyle.” Gülümsedi. “Sehun… Sana zor zamanlar yaşatıyor mu?”

“Hayır anne.”

“Hâlâ uyuyor mu? Ev işlerinde sana yardım ediyor mu yoksa sen mi yapmak zorunda kalıyorsun?”

“Anne, birazdan gelir ve ona kendin sorabilirsin.”

“Seninle bir şey konuşmak istiyorduk aslında Kai. Ben ve baban.”

“Nedir?”

“Şimdi olmaz. Sonra. Oh! Sehun!” Kadın çığırdı ve Sehun’un yanına gitti.

“Merhaba, teyze.” Sehun onu selamladı.

“Sizi yemeğe davet etmek için geldim. Kai amcanın ailesi gelecek bu akşam. O yüzden siz de kesin gelmelisiniz.”

Kai yutkundu. “Anne, sen… Sehun’u tanıtmak mı istiyorsun?”

“Bu planım.”

Yeniden yutkundu. Resmi olarak Sehun’u ailesi ve arkadaşlarına tanıtmak mı?

“Bir sorun mu var?” annesi sordu.

“Uh… Belki… Bu gece olmaz.”

“Nedenmiş?”

“Anne. Bence-“

“Neden Kai?” Sehun sordu bu sefer. “Gitmeliyiz.”

Kai dudaklarını ısırdı. “Evet tabii. Orada olacağız.”

“Harika. Mükemmel. Sonra görüşürüz o zaman. Yemek yapmalıyım. Hoşça kalın.” Gözden kayboldu.

“Ne oldu? Gitmek istemiyor musun?” Sehun sordu. Kai ellerini Sehun’un boynuna sardı.

“Sinir bozucu insanlar. Hepsi bu.” Dudaklarını Sehun’un şakağına bastırdı.

“Oh.”

“Tamam, iş için hazırlanmam lazım.” Geriye çekildi.

“Bekle. Bekle.” Sehun’un eli Kai’ye dokunmak için kalkmıştı ve Kai kolunu Sehun’un beline sardı.

“Ne oldu?”

Sehun önce Kai’nin omzuna dokundu oradan ellerini Kai’nin yüzünün yanlarına getirdi. Dudaklarını Kai’nin üst dudağına bastırdığında Kai kıkırdadı. “Yeniden kaçıracağım.” Kai söyledi ve ağzını Sehun’unkine bastırdı.

******************

Kai Sehun’a giymesi için kıyafet seçmek zorundaydı. Sinirleri tepesindeydi. Sehun’u birisine tanıtmak hiç niyetinde yoktu. Neden? Kendi bile nedeninden emin değildi.

“Gelin içeri.” Annesi onları eve soktu. “Çoktan geldiler. Sehun çok iyi görünüyorsun.” Sırıttı.

“Teşekkürler.” Sehun da kadına gülümsedi.

“Ah! İşte en sevdiğim yeğenim!” Kai’nin amcası heyecanla bağırdı. “Gel ve sarıl bana!”

Kai gözlerini devirdi ama yine de adama sarıldı. “Seni yeniden görmek güzel amca.”

“Bu genç adam kim?” Elini Sehun’a uzattı ama Sehun görmemişti. Göremezdi. Başka tarafa bakıyordu.

“O görme engelli.” Kai’nin annesi açıkladı.

“Oh. Özür dilerim. Tanıştığımıza sevindim…”

“Sehun.” Sehun kendini tanıttı.

“Ee?”

“Arkadaşım.” Kai hemen cevapladı. “Arkadaşımın kardeşi. O da aynı zamanda benim arkadaşım.”


	2. 1.Bölüm

“Neden onu arkadaşın olarak tanıttın Kai?” Sehun’u masaya oturttuktan sonra Kai onu mutfağa kadar takip ettiğinde sordu annesi.

“Ne var?” Kai omuz silkti ve bir bardak su alarak yemek odasına gitti. “İyi misin?” Yanına oturarak Sehun’a sordu, babası amcasıyla sohbet ediyordu.

Sehun hafifçe başıyla onayladı.

“Ee, Kai.” Teyzesi seslendi. “Ne zaman evleniyorsunuz?”

Kai içtiği suyu püskürtecekti neredeyse. “Ne?” diyebildi.

“İkinizde yeterince büyüksünüz, değil mi?”

“Bizim evlenmemizden mi bahsediyorsun… Ayrı ayrı?”

“Evet?”

“Oh. Yakında yakında. O kadar yaşlı değiliz. Hadi ama teyze. Ben daha yeni okulu bitirdim.”

“Eminim kız arkadaşın vardır.” Kadın sırıttı.

Kai gergince kıkırdadı ve kaşlarını çatan babasına baktı. Annesi yemekleri getirince boğazını temizledi.

“Pilav ve güveç var Sehun.” Kai’nin annesi onu bilgilendirerek ilk önce ona servis yaptı ve sonra diğerlerine döndü.

“Her zaman sessiz midir?” Kai’nin amcası sordu.

“Evet.” Kai cevaplayarak Sehun’un eline çubukları verdi. Tek kelime etmeden Sehun sessizce yemeğini yemeye başlamıştı.

“Bu kadar sessiz olmana gerek yok Sehun.” Kai’nin amcası güldü. “Korkma, ısırmayız.”

Sehun çubukları masaya bıraktı. “Normalde sessiz değilimdir. Kai şu anda çenemi kapatmak istiyor sadece.” dedi ve çubukları yeniden aldı.

“Sen neden bahsediyorsun?” Kai düşmüş ifadesiyle sordu, Sehun’un ses tonuna sinirlenmişti.

Sehun sessizliğini koruyarak yemeğini yemeye devam etmişti.

********************

“Neydi önceki olan?” Evlerine geldiklerinde bağırdı Kai. Sehun arabada bile konuşmamıştı. “Neden yüzünü asıyordun?”

Sehun Kai’nin sorularını cevaplamadan odaya yöneldi. Kai arkasından koşturdu. “Sehun! Canını sıkan bir şey mi var?”

“Hayır.”

Kai, Sehun’un kolundan tutarak onu kendine çevirdi. “Seni arkadaşım olarak tanıtmama mı sinirlendin? Amcam kötü bir eleştirmen olduğu için yaptım. İnan bana çenesinden kurtulamazdık.”

“Amcan beni kınayacak mıydı? Bunu mu demeye çalışıyorsun? Sen de kör biriyle çıktığın için aşağılanacak mıydın?”

“Neden bahsediyorsun sen?”

“Ben bir şeye sinirlenmedim Kai. Bırak.”

“Hayır.” Kai arkalarındaki yatağa ittirdi Sehun’u. “Bu kadar kavga yeter.” Sehun’un üzerine çıktı ve dudaklarını Sehun’un boynunda sürüklemeye başladı. Sehun Kai’nin gömleğini çözerken yanağını öptü ve Kai dudaklarını öpmek için kafasını çevirdi.

Daha ileriye gidemeden Kai’nin telefonu çalmaya başlamıştı. “Bekle.” Kai inledi ve aramayı cevapladı. “Shi Xun?!” Sesi heyecanlı geliyordu.

“Yo. Meşgul müsün?” Shi Xun diğer hattan seslendi.

“Hayır. Neden?”

“Konuşmak için aradım? Sehun nasıl?”

“O iyi. Sen ve Kris nasılsınız?” Kai, Sehun’un üzerinden kalkarak odadan çıktı.

En iyi arkadaşıyla bir saatlik konuşmadan sonra geldiğinde Sehun sırtını yatak başlığına dayamış oturuyordu.

“Ne dedi?” diye sordu Sehun.

“Çok şey değil.”

“Görüyorum.”

Kai kıkırdadı. “Hayır, göremezsin.”

Sehun yataktan kalkarak dolaba yöneldi. Kai onu engelleyerek dolabı kilitledi ve anahtarı aldı. “Kai.” Sehun kaş çattı.

“Ne?” Kai kıs kıs güldü.

“Aç şunu.”

“Üzerini değiştirme. Benimle çıplak uyu.”

“İstemiyorum. Anahtarı geri ver.”

Kai yere fırlattı ve sırıttı. “Kendin bul.”

Sehun Kai’nin bu kadar hırpalamasına alışmıştır belki. Ya da Kai’nin ona nasılsa âşık olacağından emindi.

“Gel buraya. Seni soymama izin ver.” Kai yatağın kenarına oturarak söyledi.

“Shi Xun’la ne konuştun?” Sehun Kai’nin önünde durarak yeniden sordu. Kai Sehun’un pantolonunu çözerek fermuarını indirdi ve Sehun’un gömleğinin düğmelerini alttan başa kadar çözdü.

“Pek çok şey. Her zaman konuşacak bir şey bulur. Ailesi başka yerde olmalı. Kris’le kaçamak yapıyor muhtemelen. Ve şu Tao züppesi seni sorup duruyor. Shi Xun da iş bulmuş. Böyle şeyler işte.” Kai Sehun’un bileğinden onu yatağa çekti. “Onun hakkında yeter bu kadar.”

“O her zaman senin bir numaran, değil mi?” Sehun Kai’nin saçlarını kavradı.

“O benim arkadaşım Sehun. En yakın arkadaşım.”

“Ya ben…?”

“Uh…” Kai sallanan gömleği Sehun’un omuzlarından ittirdi. “Sen…”

Sehun başını eğdi. “İstediğini yap.” Mırıldandı.


	3. 2.Bölüm

“Kai?” Sehun seslendi.

“Hm.” Kai telefonundan kafasını kaldırmadı.

“Ne izliyorsun?” Oturma odasında oturuyorlardı, televizyon açıktı.

“Ben bir şey izlemiyorum.” Kai, Shi Xun’a mesaj atarken mırıldandı, ne zaman buluşacaklarını tartışıyorlardı. Kai ve Shi Xun arasında pek çok şey olmuştu ama yine de Kai en yakın arkadaşıyla eğlenceli şeyler yapmayı özlemişti.

“O zaman kanalı değiştir.”

“Neden? Kendin değiştir.”

“Kumanda nerede?”

“Bilmiyorum.” Kai mırıldandı.

“Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Shi Xun’la mesajlaşıyorum.”

“Kanalı benim için değiştirir misin?” Sehun’un sesi biraz sinirli çıkıyordu, Kai dönüp ona baktı.

“Eğer istiyorsan kumandayı kendin ara.”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

Kai iç çekti ve kanalı değiştirdi. “Nedir bu?” Sehun yüksek sesli rock müziğini duyunca sordu.

“Sanat.” Kai sırıttı ve Shi Xun’la konuşmasına devam etti. Sehun’u bugün hırpalama görevi tamamlanmıştı.

“Kai.” Yeniden seslendi. Kai bu sefer görmezden gelmişti. “Kai?”

Sehun bir süre sonra ayağa kalktı. “Yatağa… Gelir misin?” Mırıldandı.

“Birazdan.”

“Meşgul müsün? Hâlâ Shi Xun’la mı konuşuyorsun?”

“Evet.”

Sehun başıyla onayladı ve odaya yöneldi. Yarım saat sonra Sehun yeniden gelmişti. “Kai?”

“Ne? Neden uyumadın?” Kai, Shi Xun’a attığı ‘Kris nasıl horluyor dostum?’ mesajının cevabını bekliyordu.

“Sıkıldım.” Sehun’un Kai’nin ilgisini beklediği belliydi ama Kai görmezden gelmeye sebep olmuştu. Sehun tekli koltuğun koluna dokundu ve Kai’nin önünde durmak için oraya yürüdü. “Yatağa gel.”

“Git uyu Sehun.”

Sehun Kai’nin önünde yere oturdu. “Shi Xun’la ne konuşuyorsun?” Kai’nin dizlerine dokundu ve alnını Kai’nin dizlerine dayadı.

“Şöyle böyle şeyler.”

“Ben… Bir şey soracağım sana.”

“Hm.” Kai Shi Xun’la konuşmaya devam ediyordu.

“Sence.. Eğer kör olmasaydım burada olur muydum? Seninle, burada.”

“Hm.”

“Kai?”

Kai’nin cevap alamayınca ayağa kalktı ve Kai’nin üzerine oturdu. Elleri Kai’nin gömleğine yapışmıştı. Kafasını kaldırarak Sehun’un belinden düzgünce tutabilmek için Kai telefonunu yana attı. Sehun’un Kai’nin dikkatini çekmek için her zaman yöntemi vardı.

Kai Sehun’un yüzünü kendine çekerek dudaklarını birleştirdi. Sehun’un alt dudağını dişleri arasına alarak çekiştirdi ve nazikçe emdi. Dudağı hırpaladıktan sonra bıraktı ve düzgünce öpmeye başladı. Sehun normalde Kai’nin dilinin üstünlüğüne izin vermesine rağmen, Kai vermişti bu sefer. Sehun dilini Kai’nin ağzına ittirerek ağzının içini yalarken dudaklarını sertçe Kai’ninkilere bastırdı.

Dilleri birbirine dolanırken Kai Sehun’un eşofmanını iç çamaşırıyla beraber indirip kendininkini çözmeye başladı. Sehun hafifçe geriye çekilirken Kai’nin ağzına doğru nefesini verdi. “Hazırlıksız yapmak ister misin?” Kai sırıtarak sordu. Bir parmağını Sehun’un ağzına ittirdi. Sehun tükürüğüyle parmağı kaplayarak emiyordu.

Kai elini Sehun’un bacakları arasına götürdü, ereksiyonunu okşayarak parmağını Sehun’un girişine ilerletti. “Benim için inle Sehun.” Fısıldadı ve içine bir parmağını eklerken ağzından öpmeye başladı.

Sehun Kai’nin kafasının arkasındaki saçları kavrayarak Kai kendini içine iterken Kai’nin ağzının içine inledi, Sehun daha alışmadan vuruşlarına başladı. Kai Sehun’un kalçalarından tutarak vuruşlarına devam ediyordu. Başını geriye atarak hayvansı sesler çıkararak inliyordu. Sehun alnını Kai’nin omzuna yasladı, elleri Kai’nin tişörtünün üstünde yumruk haline gelmişti.

“Kai.” Başını Kai’nin omzundan kaldırarak inledi ve dudaklarını ıslak bir yol izleyerek Kai’nin yanağına götürdü. Kai yeniden dudaklarını birleştirirken hızını artırdı. “Sen…” Sehun öpücük arasında mırıldandı. “Utanıyor…musun?... Benimle… Olmaktan?”

Kai durdu. “Ne demek istiyorsun?” Hızla soluyordu.

“Utanıyor musun?”

Sehun ona doğru bakmasa bile, Kai onun ruhunda delikler açtığını biliyordu. “Hayır. Neden böyle düşünüyorsun?”

“Kör olmasaydım farklı olur muydu?”

“Böyle olmanı seviyorum.”

“Shi Xun seni sevseydi, kimi seçerdin?”

Kai yutkundu. “Bu soruları neden soruyorsun?”

“Neden cevap vermiyorsun?”

“Çünkü bu çok saçma.”

“Eğer… Shi Xun seni sevdiğini söylese… Şimdi. Ne yapardın? O seni sevmediği için benden hoşlanıyorsun. Ama eğer seni sevseydi, kimi seçerdin?”

Milyon dolarlık soru.

“Bilmiyorum.” Kai dürüstçe cevapladı. Her zaman herkese açık sözlü davranırdı o. Shi Xun dışında.

“Sen. Bilmiyor. Musun?” Sehun’un gözleri genişlemişti.

“Şimdi bunu konuşmasak?”

Sehun Kai’nin üzerinden kalktı. Eşofmanını düzeltti ve odasına kaçtı.


	4. 3.Bölüm

“Kai? Dışarı çıkabilir miyiz?” Sehun yemekte sordu.

“Nereye? Filme mi? Yeni bir film olduğunu duydum-oh. Bekle, sorun da bu.”

“Bundan sonra biraz yürüyelim.”

“Tabii.”

Kai işten dolayı yorgundu. Ama yine de Sehun yürüyüşe gitmek istediği için memnuniyetle yapardı.

Elini tutmak yerine Sehun’u dirseğinden tutuyordu. “Neden dışarı çıktığımızda elimi tutmuyorsun?” Sehun sordu.

“Kim demiş? Tutuyorum.”

“O zaman elimi tut.”

Kai ellerini kenetledi ve iç çekti. “Mutlu musun şimdi?”

Sehun’un yüzünde gülümseme vardı.

“Kai?” Birisi arkadan seslendi. Kai arkasını döndüğünde eski lise arkadaşını gördü. “Kai!”

“Hey.” Kai samimi bir şekilde gülümsemeye çalıştı. “Nasılsın?”

“Harikayım! Yazılım şirketinde geçen hafta işe başladım!”

“Harika.”

“Bu kim?”

“Bu Sehun.”

“Erkek arkadaşın mı?” Kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Kör erkek arkadaş mı? Wow, sen Rahibe Teresa mısın? Asla böyle birisini istemem.” Eski düşmanı gülmeye başladı.

Kai kaşlarını çattı. “O… arkadaşımın kardeşi.”

“Oh. Yani sevgilin değil?”

“Hayır.”

“Ah. Üzgünüm. Her neyse, yakınlarda mı yaşıyorsun?”

“Birkaç adım- Sehun, nereye gidiyorsun?” Sehun Kai’den baya uzaklaşmıştı. “Hey, sonra görüşürüz, tamam.” Kai eski arkadaşına el salladı ve Sehun’un arkasından koştu. “Sehun.” Kai bileğini yakaladığında Sehun sertçe kolunu çekti.

“Bırak.” Tısladı.

“Bekle Sehun. Nereye gittiğini göremezsin.”

“Evet Kai! Göremem! Ama körlüğümün bana bir yük olduğunu gayet iyi görebiliyorum!”

“Neden bahsediyorsun? Toplum içinde olay yaratmasan olmaz mı?”

“Eve gitmek istiyorum.”

“Tamam. Tamam.” Sehun onu daha fazla rezil etmeden Kai onu apartmana doğru ilerletti. “O gerçekten sinir bozucu. Hadi ama sinirlenme. Ona ne dediğim önemli bile değil.”

“Benimle konuşma.” Sehun odaya giderken mırıldandı.

“Hayır. Açıklamam izin ver.” Kai Sehun’un kolunu tuttu.

“İstemiyorum.”

“Sehun, bana sinirlenecek bir şey değil tamam mı?” Kai sinirlenmişti. “İnsanlar sevgilim olduğunu bilse ne olacak ki? Uzun zamandır yaptığın kadar kötü bir şey değil!”

Sehun tamamen sessizleşmişti.

“Bekle bekle. Ben demek istememiştim-“ Sehun Kai’yi görmezden gelerek kolunu çekerek odaya gitti. “Sehun.” Kai iç çekti.

“Utanıyor… Musun? Benden utanıyor musun?” Sehun fısıltıyla sordu.

“Hayır. Neden bahsediyorsun ki?”

“Dürüst ol Kai.”

“Sehun ağlama.” Yaşlar Sehun’un gözlerinden süzülüyordu ama hıçkırmıyordu.

“Kimseyi ne zorlamak ne de kimseye yük olmak isterim.” Sehun yatağa oturdu.

Kai yanına gidip eğildi ve Sehun’un dizlerini tuttu. “Çok ciddiye alıyorsun. O çocuk tam bir gevezedir. Bilmesine gerek yoktu.”

“Kimseye sevgilin olduğumu söylemiyorsun Kai.”

“Önemli bir şey değil Sehun.” Kai fısıldadı ve Sehun’un yüzünü okşadı.

******************

“Öyle ortaya çıkıp kalbime indirme anne.” Kai annesini içeriye alırken inledi.

“Meşgul müsün?” Yerine otururken sordu annesi.

“Meşgul gibi mi görünüyorum?” Kai hâlâ dün geceki pijamalarıylaydı. “Ama evet, işe hazırlanmam lazım.”

“Pekâlâ, bir dakikana ihtiyacım var. Sehun hâlâ uyuyor mu?”

“Uyanmış olmalı. Konu nedir?”

“Um… Baban ve ben bir şey düşünüyorduk.”

“Neymiş?”

“Hiç Sehun’a göz ameliyatı yaptırmayı düşündün mü?”

“Anne. Gerekli olduğunu sanmıyorum. Bir yıldır bile beraber değiliz.”

“Ama biz yardım edeceğini düşünüyoruz. Böyle birisine bakmak çok zor.”

“Ben ona bakmıyorum. O kendi kendine bakabiliyor.”

“Ama göz ameliyatı için sponsor olmaya gönüllüyüz.”

Kai bir an düşündü bunu. “İşe yarayacağını mı düşünüyorsunuz?”

“En iyi cerrahı bulacağız.”

“Uh… Belki de ilk ona sormalıyız.”

“Pekâlâ, o zaman. Ona sor öğrenelim. Senin için en iyisini istiyoruz Kai.”

Annesi gittiğinde Kai iç çekerek Sehun’a bakmaya gitti. “Sehun?”

“Hm?” Sehun gözlerini ovuşturarak yatakta oturuyordu.

“Annem uğradı az önce.”

“Gitti mi?”

“Evet.”

“Neden gelmiş?”

“Uh… Bir şey öneriyor.”

Sehun yataktan kalkarak tişörtünü arıyordu. “Neymiş?”

“Senin… Göz ameliyatın hakkında.”

“Huh?”

“Göz ameliyatı olmanın senin için en iyisi olacağını düşünüyor. Masrafları karşılamak istiyorlar.”

“Neden?” Sehun’un yüzü değişmişti.

“Pekâlâ, görebilirsen harika olur sanırım, değil mi?”

“Benim bir yanlışım mı oldu?”

“Sehun.”

“Bende bir sorun mu var dedim Kai.”

“Annem önerdi. Ama kötü bir fikir değil Sehun.”

“Yani benden utanıyorsun.”

“Saçma saçma konuşmayı bırak.”

“Kris’in evine gitmek istiyorum.”

“Huh? Ne?”

“Gidip bir süre orada kalabilir miyim?”

“Hayır! Neden kızdın şimdi? Yanlış bir şey mi sordum? Hepimiz senin görmeni istiyoruz.”

“İstemiyorum! Görmek istemiyorum! Beni yalnız bırak!”

“Sehun..”

“Kim olduğum için benden hoşlandığını sanıyordum Kai.”


	5. 4.Bölüm

“Bu gerçekten gerekli mi? Neden bunu yapıyorsun?” Kris’in evinin önünde olmalarına rağmen Kai hâlâ Sehun’u durdurmaya çalışıyordu.

“Beni getirdiğin için teşekkürler. Seni sonra ararım.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Sehun cidden. Göz ameliyatını kabul etmezsen benim için sorun olmadığını söyledim zaten. Yani, bu kadar dramatik olmayı bırakır mısın?”

“Dramatik mi oluyorum? Senin ilgini istemem dramatik olarak mı adlandırılıyor? Zili çalar mısın?!”

“İyi. Kal burada.” Kai zile bastı. “Nasılsa beni özleyeceksin.”

“Ne dedin sen?”

“Sehun?” Kris kapıyı açmıştı. “Uğrayacağınızı söylememiştiniz.”

“Gördün mü, hoş karşılanmıyoruz. Hadi gidelim.” dedi Kai.

“Hayır. Ben sadece-“

“Sehun?!” Tao sırıtarak göründü. “Kris-ge, uğrayacağını söylememiştin!” Kris’e bağırdı.

“Tamam. Geri gidiyoruz.” Kai Sehun’u kolundan çekti ama Sehun elini çekmişti.

“Birkaç gün burada kalabilir miyim?” Kris’e sordu.

“Evet, tabii ki.” Kris Sehun’u eve çekmek için elini tuttu.

“Uzun zaman oldu görüşmeyeli, Sehun-ah!” Tao kolunu Sehun’un boynuna dolayarak onu oturma odasına sürükledi.

Kai onlara öfkeyle bakıyordu.

“Her şey yolunda mı?” Kris, Kai’yi gerçekliği döndürerek sordu.

“Hayır! Açıkça görülüyor! Ailem göz ameliyatı için sponsor olmayı teklif etti ve o da patladı.”

“İçeri girip sakince konuşmak ister misin?”

“Hayır. Bana kızgınlığı geçene kadar burada kalsın.”

Kris iç çekti. “Onunla konuşurum ben. Beni dinler.”

“Sağ ol ama konuşma. Kendi fark etmesini istiyorum. Bu arada, o çocuk burada ne arıyor?”

“Tao mu? Biz kuzeniz, hatırladın mı? Bir haftadır burada kalıyor çünkü çatıdaki yüzme havuzuna taktı.” Homurdandı.

“Bana bir iyilik yapar mısın?”

“Evet?”

“Onu Sehun’dan uzak tut.”

“Haha. Denerim. Ama Tao gerçekten çok ısrarcıdır. O yüzden, erkek arkadaşını burada uzun süre yalnız bırakma.”

“O benim… Erkek arkadaşım değil.” Kai ensesini kaşıyarak mırıldandı.

****************

Kai eve gitmek saatler süreceği için bir otelde kalmaya karar vermişti. Sehun’un onu aramasının maksimum 12 saat süreceğini hesaplamıştı. Ama o hiç yanılmamıştı.

Ertesi gün bile ondan bir haber alamamıştı.

“Siktir. O ne düşünüyor?” Yatakta oturarak kendi kendine mırıldandı, aklında binlerce düşünce vardı. Sehun’dan ayrılmış değildi ama Sehun’un aramaması düşüncelerini delirtiyordu. “Bencil. Düşüncesiz. Şerefsiz.”

Kai Kris’in evine gitmeye karar verdiğinde çoktan gece olmuştu.

“Vay canına. Düşündüğümden daha hızlısın.” Kris kıkırdadı.

“O nerede?” Kai sordu.

“Odada. Oynuyor. Tao’yla beraber. İçeri giriyor musun?”

“Tabii ki de!” Kai Kris’in yanından geçerek Kai’ye taşınmadan önce Sehun’un kaldığı misafir odasına gitti. Oynuyor. Ne sikim anlama geliyordu bu ?!

“Tamam. 3 aldın.” Kai odaya daldığında Tao’nun konuştuğunu duydu. “Oh. Neden buradasın?”

Sehun ve Tao yere oturmuşlar tahtada yılan oyunu oynuyorlardı.

“Beni özlemiş olmalı.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Kim seni özlediğimi söyledi?! Ve arayacağını söyledin ama aramadın!” Kai bağırdı.

“Oh~” Tao neşeyle cıvıldadı. “Bize katılmak ister misin?”

“Hayır! Sehun, hadi eve gidelim.”

“Sen eve git. Benim bir evim yok.” Sehun karşı çıktı.

Bu sefer Kai gücenmişti. Evet, Sehun ailesine gidemezdi. Kardeşiyle de yaşayamazdı. Ve şimdi Kai’yle yaşamanın da evi olmadığını düşünüyordu.

“Bize bir dakika verir misin?” Kai Tao’ya kibar davranmaya çalışıyordu.

“Neden? Oyun çok heyecanlı!” Tao sızlandı.

“Yılan oynuyorsunuz! Çık dışarı!”

“Patron bozuntusu.” Tao ayağa kalktı ve Kai’ye tıslayarak odadan çıktı.

“Bekle. Tao. Gitme.” Sehun da ayağa kalkmıştı. Kai avuçlarını Sehun’un göğsüne koydu.

“Neden onunla takılıyorsun?”

“Çık dışarı.”

“Hayır.”

“Kai, çık dışarı!” Sehun yumruklarını Kai’nin karnına bastırarak tüm gücüyle itti.

“Dur.”

“Hayır. Seninle gitmek istemiyorum! Sana kızmak istiyorum! Her zaman incinen kişi ben olmak istemiyorum!”

“Bana kızmak için mi bunu yapıyorsun?!”

Sehun alnını Kai’nin omzuna koydu. “Normal biriyle birlikte olmak istediğini biliyorum. Ama kendimi değiştiremem.”

“Kendini değiştirmeni istemiyorum. Ve sen normalsin. Sadece birçok durum sorunu olan bir kör.”

Sehun başını kaldırdı. Gözleri çoktan yaşarmıştı. “O zaman bana dürüstçe bir şey söyle. Ben ve Shi Xun’la aynı anda tanışsaydın, ilk kez… Kimi seçerdin?”

“Bu hileli bir soru mu? Çünkü kimseyi seçmezdim. Çünkü seninle iki saniye önce tanışmış olurdum. Belki bir üçlü olur, tek gecelik.”

“Şaka yapmıyorum.”

Kai iç çekti. “Kusuru olmayan birisini seçmek insanlar için normal değil midir?”

“O yüzden sen Shi Xun’u seçerdin. Değil mi?”

“Sanırım.”

“Benimde bahsettiğim bu. Shi Xun’la âşık olmasaydın beni seçmezdin.”

“Hayır, Sehun. Ona âşıktım. O şu anda Kris’le birlikte. Vazgeçmeliyim.”

“Vazgeçmek için beni kullanıyorsun, değil mi?”

“Keşke bunu bu kadar karmaşıklaştırmasan. Sorununun ne olduğunu direkt söyle bana çünkü yoruldum.”

Sehun yutkundu. Elleri Kai’nin karnına dokunduktan sonra kemerine doğru indi. Kai’nin pantolonunu çözdü. “Sehun, konuşmak istiyorum.”

“Sana sorunumun ne olduğunu söylüyorum. Sadece ilk önce bunu yap.” Sehun’un sesi kırılmıştı ve dudaklarını yeniden Kai’nin omzuna bastırarak fermuarını çözdü.

“Beni özledin, değil mi?”

*************

Kai hâlâ ereksiyonu hâlâ Sehun’un derinliklerindeyken Kai onu oturması için kucağına çektiğinde Sehun çok yorulmuştu. Bir süre hızla soluyarak nefeslerini düzenlemeye çalıştılar, terli bedenleri her yere dokunuyordu.

“İstemiyorsan ameliyatı boşver.” Kai Sehun’un sırtını okşayarak fısıldadı. “Seni zorlamayacağım.”

Sehun Kai’nin burnunu öptü, muhtemelen Kai’nin dudaklarını öpmek için eğildiğinde kazayla olmuştu. Kai onun içinde hareket edemeyecek kadar yorgundu ama onu duygusuzca öptü. Sehun öpücüğü bölmek için Kai’nin ensesindeki saçları çekti.

“Duralım.” Sehun soludu.

“Neyi durduralım?”

“Bunu. Böyle başladı. Böyle bitirelim. Ayrılalım.”


	6. 5.Bölüm

“Şakayı bırak Sehun.” Kai homurdandı.

“Şaka yapmıyorum.”

“Çocuksu davranıyorsun. Sorunun tam olarak ne?” Ona tısladı. Sehun üzerinden kalktı ve yatağa düşerek örtüyü çıplak bedenine çekti. “Sehun.” Kai yeniden seslendi ve Sehun sırtını Kai’ye döndüğünde kaşlarını çattı.

“Eve geri döneceğim.” Sehun fısıldadı.

“Ağlıyor musun?” Kai koluna dokunduğunda Sehun geriye çekildi. “Sana ameliyat olmak zorunda olmadığını söyledim zaten. Kötü bir niyetim yoktu.”

“Gerçekten mi? Sevgilin olarak engelli olmayan birini istediğinden değil miydi?”

“Tanrım. Şunu kesecek misin? Senden utanmıyorum, tamam mı?”

“Aileme bir yük oluyordum. Ve şimdi sana yük oluyorum. Bunu istemiyorum. Seni beni sevmeye zorlamak istemiyorum.”

“Sehun, senden hoşlanıyorum ve kimse beni zorlamıyor.”

“O zaman söyle bana. Shi Xun ya da pek çok durum sorunu olan kör bir çocuk?” Alay ediyordu.

“Cidden kararlısın.” Kai yataktan kalktı. Yerden pantolonunu ve gömleğini alarak giydi. “Neden hatalarımı ortaya sürüyorsun? Neden burada hatalı kişi benmişim gibi davranıyorsun. Evet! Shi Xun’a âşıktım! Kim sevdiği kişiyi bir anda bırakabilir ki? Zamana ihtiyacım var. Ama seni bırakmak istemedim. Bu yüzden tüm ilişkimizi aceleye getirmek zorunda kalmıştım. Çünkü bana zaman vermezdin! Hâlâ deniyorum Sehun!”

“Şimdi istediğin zaman sahipsin. Bir kere bile beni sevdiğini söylemedin Kai. Ama Shi Xun’a âşık olduğunu yüzlerce kez duydum.”

“Ne biliyor musun? Kendin bilirsin. Bu sefer, sana saçmalık kanıtlamaya çalışmayacağım. Beni suçlamaya devam et ama sürtük birisi olduğunu unutmayalım. Dikkatini çekmek için birisine bedenini nasıl verdiğini de unutmayalım.” Kai bu noktada sinirden köpürüyordu. “Sen sadece ilgi bekliyorsun. Bunu görebiliyorum. Ama sanırım yoruldum. Shi Xun’u artık sevmiyorum. Ama bundan ısrar etmeye devam edeceksen o zaman durma. Hiç umurumda bile değil.”

Son kez homurdandıktan sonra odadan çıktı. Sehun’la problemi çok fazla şey bekliyordu. Her zaman başkalarının ilgisini isteyen körlüğüyle bir şey yapılabilirdi. Kardeşinin aldığı ilginin yarısını bile almadığı doğruydu. Ama neden güvensizdi? Kai Sehun’un sonunda onu olduğu gibi seven birini kaybetmekten korktuğunu anlamakta güçlük çekiyordu.

“Çok gürültülüydünüz.” Kai oturma odasından geçerken söyledi Kris. Gece yarısını geçmişti ve Kris hâlâ televizyon izliyordu.

“Diğer çocuk nerede?” Kai sordu.

“Uyuyor. Şimdi, ne oldu?”

Kai iç çekti ve koltuğa oturdu. “Benimle az önce ayrıldı. Seksten sonra. Bu birisinin başına gelen en saçma şey olmalı.”

“Ne?” Kris kaş çatıyordu. “Bekle. Neden bu kadar sakinsin?”

“Sakin mi görünüyorum?” Kai homurdandı. “Geri döneceğini biliyorum. Gidecek hiçbir yeri yok nasılsa.”

Kris ona gülünç bir bakış attı. “Bunu söylemekten çok, onu geri alacağını söyleyemez misin?”

“Onu son kez geri aldım. İşleri daha kolay hale getirmeye çalışıyorum ama o her şeyi ciddiye alıyor.”

“Göz ameliyatı hakkında, değil mi?”

“Sadece o değil.”

“Kai, eğer Sehun’un bir göz ameliyatına ihtiyacı olsaydı, bunu ödemeyeceğimi mi sanıyorsun? Shi Xun’un babası önemsemeyecek kadar ilgisiz olsa bile, ben onun dayısıyım. Sehun’la birlikte büyüdüm. Uzun zaman önce bir göz ameliyatına sponsor olurdum.”

“O zaman neden olmadın?” Kai alaylandı.

“Çünkü ona yıllar önce sorduğumda o kendini sevdiğini söyledi. Ona göre tanrı onu yaratırken hata yapmamıştı.”

İşte. Bu Kai’nin kalbine sancılı bir sızı saplamıştı.

“Ve muhtemelen, sen gözlerinin tedavi edilmesini ondan istediğinde, sanırım onu olduğu gibi sevmediğini düşünmüştür.” Kris ekledi. Sehun’u doğduğu şekliyle küçümsemekle, Sehun’u sevgilisi olarak kabul etmemekle, Kai ne kadar kafası karışık olsa da Sehun’a açılmamasıyla ve ayrıca Shi Xun söz konusu olduğunda Sehun’u görmezden gelmesiyle çoğunlukla Kai’nin hatasıydı. Tüm bunları nasıl düzeltecekti? Özellikse Sehun her şeyi bitirmek isterken.

“Ama… O sadece… Benden ve ona karşı hislerimden şüphe ediyor.” dedi Kai.

“Güvensizlikleri var Kai.” Kris onun için açıkladı. “Biz bile normal insanlar olarak yüzlerce şeyden güvensizlik duyuyoruz. Onun için nasıl olduğunu hayal et. Sonsuza kadar başkalarına bağlı. Ama şimdi sana tamamen bağlı olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Fiziksel olarak değil ama duygusal olarak. Dayanabileceği birisine ihtiyacı var. O hâlâ genç Kai. Tüm hayatı gerçek bir arkadaşı olmadan geçti.”

Kai derin bir nefes verdi. “Sanırım pek çok şeyi batırdım.”

“Onun gelmesini bekleme. Sen onu al. Ama şimdilik, ona biraz zaman vermelisin.” dedi Kris.

******************

Kai kıpırdandı ve yalnız apartmanındaki yatağında döndü. Yarın işe gitmek zorundaydı ama gözüne uyku girmiyordu. Sehun’u hırpalamayı özlediğindendi. Sehun Kai’nin ona ilgi göstermediğini düşünüyordu. Ama Kai onu hırpalamayı seviyordu çünkü Sehun’un verdiği her tepki Kai’ye göre çok sevimliydi. İşte, tamamen utandırıcı bir itiraf. Kai Sehun’un sevimli olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Ama Sehun’a sevgilisi olmasının gerçekten çok şey ifade ettiğini söyleyip söylemediğini merak etti. Kai her zaman dürüsttü. Ama Sehun’u dünyaya çıkarıp resmi şekilde sevgilisi olarak tanıtmak için gerçekten zamana ihtiyacı vardı çünkü resmi demek Sehun için sorumluluk almak demekti.

Yatakta oturdu ve bilinçsizce telefonunu alarak Sehun’u aradı.

Şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Sehun aramayı cevaplamıştı. “Kai?” Diğer hattan söyledi. Tabii ki, Kai Sehun’u arayan tek kişi olmalıydı.

“Hiya Kai!” Tao’nun ileriden bağırdığını duydu. Sehun orada ‘gerçek arkadaş’ buluyordu.

“Sehun.” Kai nefesini verdi. “Ben… Sana bir şey sormak istiyorum.”

Sessizlik.

“Sehun… Her zaman beni görmek istediğini söylerdin. Gerçek miydi? Çünkü sen göz ameliyatını istemiyordun.”

Sehun cevaplamadan önce bir süre sessiz kalmıştı. “Seni görmek için görüşe ihtiyacım var mı? Çünkü bana göre, seni sevmek sende gördüğüm şeydir. Ama seni artık görmek istemiyorum.” Kai cevaplayamadan telefonu kapatmıştı.


	7. 6.Bölüm

“Alo?” Kai boğuk ve uykulu bir sesle aramayı cevapladı. “Shi Xun, neden hafta sonları beni rahatsız ediyorsun?”

“Pekâlâ, kalk bakalım, seni moron! Saat öğlen 2!” Shi Xun diğer hattan hırladı.

“Zamanın kaç olduğu umurumda değil.” Bu doğruydu. Sehun taşındığından beri Kai ya uyuyor ya komik çocuk programlarını izliyor ya da durmaksızın ramen yiyordu. Sehun onu terk edeli iki hafta olmuştu. Sehun aramalarını görmezden geldiği için işler hiç iyi gitmiyordu. Ve bir gün Tao telefonu açıp ‘aradığınız numaraya şu anda ulaşılamıyorum Kim Salak Kai’ diyerek operatörün sesini taklit etmişti.

“Eğer bugün ve yarın bir şey yapmıyorsan, evime gelmek ister misin?”

“Boş değilim. Planlarım var.” Koltukta oturup Pororo izleyecekti.

“YO! Doğum günüm ama seni salak! Nasıl unutursun?!”

“İyi ki doğdun. Şimdi kapatıyorum.”

“Aw hadi ama Kai. Seni özledim dostum. Küçük bir toplanma olacak sadece.”

“Senin küçük toplantın için kilometrelerce uçamam.”

“En yakın arkadaşına böyle davranıyorsun ha. Doğum gününü unuttuktan sonra.”

Kai iç çekti. “Tamam tamam. İstediğin neyi yapmadım? Orada olacağım.”

“Oh gerçekten mi?!” Shi Xun çığırmıştı. “Hediye almayı unutma.”

“Her neyse.”

*********************

Uzun zaman sonra Kai Shi Xun’la görüşeceği için çok heyecanlıydı. Arkadaşlıklarının sadece tatillerde buluşma noktasına gelmesi çok üzücüydü. Ve evde bir şey yapmıyordu nasılsa.

Kris’in evinin Shi Xun’unkinden birkaç bina uzakta olması Kai’yi geriyordu. Ama Kai ‘küçük toplanma’nın Kris’i de değil ettiğini biliyordu. Soru şuydu; Sehun orada olacak mıydı?

“Shi Xun! Kuş kakan gelmiş!” Tao oraya vardığında onu karşılayandı.

“Kuş neyi?” Kai ona hırlayarak eve girdi. Tao buradaydı. Kai’nin gözleri hemen Sehun’u aramaya başladı.

“Kime bakıyorsun?” Tao sırıttı. “Henüz gelmediler.”

“Kapa çeneni.”

“Kai!” Shi Xun bağırdı ve merdivenleri koşturarak indi. “Dostum, seni çok özledim!”

Hızla sarıldılar. “Ben de.”

“Hediyem nerede?”

“İşte.” Kai Shi Xun’un yüzünü tuttu ve yanağını öptü.

“Iyyy!” Shi Xun onu ittirdi. “Otur. Bana bir şey almak için tembel olduğunu biliyordum.”

“Bekle. Shi Xun, küçük toplanma kimi kapsıyor?”

Shi Xun güldü. “Sen, ben, Tao, Kris ve Sehun. Sarhoş olup hayatımın en iyi içki sersemliğini yaşayacağız.”

“Eve gidebilir miyim?”

“Şakayı bırak.”

Kris ve Sehun’un gelmesini bekliyorlardı. Sehun’un tepkisinden emin olamayarak Kai’nin elleri çoktan terleyip yapış yapış olmuştu.

“Ee, gerginsin?” Tao sordu. Bir süredir Kai’ye ciddiyetle bakıyordu, Kai yüzüne yumruk atmak istiyordu.

“Ne?”

“Ne?”

“Hah?”

“Huh?”

“Çocuklar.” Shi Xun göründü ve şişeleri masaya yerleştirdi.

“Ailen nerede?” Kai sordu.

“Gittiler. Bira çaylak Sehun ve Tao için. Geri kalanı ise bizim için tekila!” diye duyurdu.

“Sehun’un içeceğini sanmıyorum.” dedi Tao.

“Nedenmiş? Kai, içiyor mu?”

Kai dürüst olmak gerekirse bilmiyordu. “Ben..”

“Bilmiyor.” Tao araya girdi. “Sehun’un en sevdiği rengi bile bilmiyor.”

“Bu saçmalık! Göremediği halde nasıl en sevdiği bir renk olur?!”

“Sen.. Malsın.” Tao Kai’ye fısıldadı.

Eve girerken Sehun Kris’e tutunuyordu. “İyi ki doğdun.” Kris Shi Xun’a söyledi ve ona güzelce sarılmış gümüş rengi bir kutu verdi. “Bu Sehun’dan.” Shi Xun dudaklarını hafifçe öptüğünde Shi Xun neşelenmişti. Mutluydular. İki kardeşle de mutlu olamayan Kai’ydi.

“Ah! Teşekkürler Sehun! Bende sana aldım!” Shi Xun yukarı kata çıktı.

Sehun’a mı aldın? O anda Kai’ye Sehun’un da doğum günü olduğu gerçeği vurmuştu acı bir şekilde. “Siktir.” Bu kadar aptal olduğu için kendine küfretti.

Tao Sehun’la arasına daha çok mesafe koymak için Kris ve Kai’nin arasında oturuyordu.

“Al.” Shi Xun bir kitapla gelmişti. “Engelliler için bir roman.” Kitabı Sehun’un kucağına koydu.

“Teşekkürler.” Sehun mırıldandı. Kai bu sesi ne kadar çok özlemişti. Shi Xun ve o aynı ses tonuna sahip olsalar da, Sehun’unki Shi Xun’unkinden çok daha sertti.

Kai Sehun’a iyi ki doğdun demeli miydi bilmiyordu.

“Tamam! Bir aile geleneği olarak, doğum günü gecelerimizde geçen yılda neler yaptığımızı söyleriz. Sehun yaptın mı emin değilim ama Tao’nun ailesi ve benim ailem yıllardır yapıyor. O yüzden Sehun, büyük olarak bize dilek dilemeden önce hayatında neler olduğunu söyle.” Shi Xun söyledi.

Sehun alt dudağını çiğneyerek mırıldandı. “Hiçbir şey.”

“Hiçbir şey mi?”

Daha fazla konuşmamıştı.

“Pekâlâ, o zaman. Ben,” Shi Xun devam etti. “Aşkı buldum.” Aman ne ironi. Shi Xun, Kai ve Sehun’un ayrıldığını biliyor muydu? “Mezun oldum ve tatilimi güzelce geçirdim. Çok güzel değildi çünkü dayım bana çok acı verdi.”

“Yeter. Mutlu yıllar Shi Xun ve Sehun.” Kris bağırdı.

“Mutlu yıllar Shi Xun ve Sehun!” Herkes bir ağızdan söyledi.

“Teşekkürler. Şimdi, yemek yiyelim.”

Bir saat içinde Tao, Kris ve Shi Xun yerde sarhoş olarak yuvarlanıyorlardı. Kai hâlâ birasını içiyordu ve mutlu ve heyecanlı davranmaktansa Sehun’un önünde küçük davranmak daha iyiydi. Ve Tao haklıydı. Sehun bir damla bile alkole dokunmamıştı.

“Ölmeden önce yapılacaklar listesi!” Tao bağırdı. “Ölmeden önce ne yapmak istiyorsunuz!”

“Hava dalışı!” Shi Xun duyurdu. “Kai’yle hava dalışı yapmak istiyorum!”

“Galaksiye gitmek istiyorum.” dedi Kris. “Shi Xun’la deniz yolculuğuna çıkmak istiyorum ayrıca.”

“Awww.” Shi Xun Kris’in üzerine atlayarak yüzünün her yerini öpmeye başladı.

“Benim sıram. Tüm yetimleri ve fakirleri doyurmak istiyorum.” dedi Tao.

Shi Xun Tao’yu tekmeledi, başı Kris’in kucağındaydı. “Sen nesin, Gandi mi?”

“Rahibe Teresa demek istedin sanırım.”

“Her neyse. Kai! Ölmeden önce ne yapmak istiyorsun?”

“Um… Özel bir jet almak.” Kai cevapladığında Shi Xun onu yuhaladı.

“Sehun? Eminim görmek istiyorsundur, değil mi?”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Bir şey istemiyorum.” diye mırıldandı.

“Nedenmiş? Bu sadece ölmeden önce yapılacaklar listesi.”

“Listede bir şeyim yok.”

“Yuh sana.”

Kai ondan sonra Sehun’dan gözlerini alamamıştı. Sehun orada oturuyor ve parmaklarıyla oynayarak Shi Xun ya da Tao ne zaman bağırsa gözlerini kırpıştırıyordu. Koltukta uzanarak eve gitmek için Kris’in bitirmesini bekliyordu.

“Odadaki en güzel kişi!” Tao yeni bir oyun önerdi.

“Bu doğum günü çocukları olmalı, hikâyenin sonu.” Kris mırıldandı.

“Hayır. Sadece biri. Ben Kai derdim. O çok güzel ve bazen acıtıyor.”

“Hiç yapmadım!” Shi Xun başka bir oyun önerdi. “Dayımdan başka kimseyi sevmedim.”

Herkes gülmeye başladı. “Şerefe.” Tao söylediğinde Shi Xun hemen içmişti. “Hiçbir yaşlı kadını tekmelemedim.”

“Shi Xun’u hiç öpmedim.” Kai söylediğinde kimse içmemişti bu sefer. “Ne var?! Shi Xun! Odadaki herkesle öpüştün mü?!”

Shi Xun omuz silkti. “Tao ve ben yaklaşık 15 yaşımızdayken deneme yapmıştık.”

“İğrenççççç!!!”

“Sehun’a hiç âşık olmadım.” Kris aniden konuşmuştu. “Şey?” Şişesinden içkisini yudumladığında Shi Xun ve Tao da içmişti. İçkisini içmeyen Kai’ye bakıyorlardı. “Sehun, Kai içmedi.” Kris sırıtarak söyledi.

Sehun oturduktan sonra koltuktan kalktı ve tutunarak yürümeye başladı.

“Bu ne içindi?!” Kai Kris’e ağzıyla işaret ederek söyledi ve Sehun’un arkasından gitti. Diğeri soğuk gece ayazı üzerine vururken verandada dikiliyordu. “Hey.” Kai gergince söyledi.

“Neden içmedin?” Sehun aniden söyleyivermişti.

“Çünkü istemedim?”

“O ne demek? Bana âşık olduğun anlamına mı geliyor?”

Kai Sehun’un elini tuttu ama Sehun sertçe çekmişti. “Sehun.” Kai kaşlarını çattı.

“Vazgeçmek istiyorum Kai. Ve eğer beni geri çekmeye devam edersen bunu yapamam. Çünkü bir kalp atışlık bir zamanda sana koşacağımı biliyorum.”

“O zaman koş. Bana geri gel.”

“Hayır.”

“Neden bu kadar inatçısın?”

“Seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi gösterdiğim zamanları say. Sen bir kere gösterdin mi?”

“Sana zamana ihtiyacım olduğunu söyledim.”

Kai iç çekti ve kollarını arkadan Sehun’un beline doladı. “İyi ki doğdun.” Sehun’un yanağına doğru fısıldadı. “Gideceğim.”

“Bekle.” Sehun arkasını döndü ve Kai’ye düzgünce sarıldı. “Teşekkürler.”

“Teşekkürler mi?”

Parmaklarını Kai’nin saçlarına daldırdı ve Kai’nin boynuna nefesini verdi. “Tüm her şey için. Kısa bir zaman da olsa birisi tarafından sevildiğimi düşündürdüğün için teşekkürler…. Seni seviyorum.” Geriye çekildi.

“Sehun.” Kai’nin gözleri yaşarmaya başlamıştı. “Hepsi gerçekti, Sehun.”

“Artık önemli değil Kai. Sen her zaman anılarımda güzel olacaksın.” Elini kaldırarak Kai’nin yüzüne koydu ve göz kapaklarını, burnunu ve dudaklarını parmak uçlarıyla okşayarak gülümsedi. “Bunu bilmek için görmeme gerek yok.”


	8. 7.Bölüm

Yalnız apartmanının sıkıcı atmosferinden dolayı Kai birkaç haftadır ailesinin evinde kalıyordu. Tek yaptığı işten eve gelip hizmetçilerle somon balığı pişiriyordu. Ailesi iş programlarından dolayı nadiren evde oluyorlardı.

Garip bir nedenden Kai buradaki odasını seviyordu. Sehun ve o Kai’nin ailesini ne zaman ziyaret etseler her fırsatta burada sevişirlerdi. Kai işten eve geldiğinde hemen yatağa uzanıyordu.

“Kai?” Kai bilgisayar başındayken annesi odasına başını uzatmıştı.

“Efendim?”

“Oh. Affedersin, porno falan mı izliyordun?”

“Ne kadar çok istesem de anne izlemiyorum. Çalışıyorum.” Kai iç çekti.

“Biraz zamanın var mı?”

“Evet, tabii ki. İçeri gel.”

Annesi Kai’nin yatağına yaklaştı ve kenarına oturarak oğluna gülümsedi. “Burada ne kadar kalmayı planlıyorsun?”

“Ne oldu?”

“Seni kovmuyorum. Ev boş nasılsa ama annen olarak kişisel hayatından endişeleniyorum Kai. Sen ve Sehun ayrılalı iki ay oldu.”

“Biz ayrılmadık. O beni terk etti.”

“Neden şikâyet ediyormuşsun gibi geliyor kulağa? Senin sevgilin olduğunu hiç kabul etmeyen sendin, değil mi? Sana her fırsatı ve ihtiyacın olan alanı verdik. Ama şimdi bizi endişelendiriyorsun.”

“Gitmemi mi istiyorsun?”

“Kendi evin var ve hâlâ burada kalıyorsun. Neden olduğunu söyleyebilirim ama vazgeçmek için ilerlediğinden korkuyorum.”

“Birincisi, sizinle kalmayı seviyorum. Yani kendi evimde. O daireyi Sehun’la yaşamak için almıştım. Ve sadece… Orası onsuz çok sessiz.” Kai kaşlarını çattı. “Ve vazgeçiyorum. İnan bana.”

“O zaman dışarı çık. Yeni insanlarla tanış. Bir işin var ve artık okul çocuğu değilsin. Çocuksu suçlara dâhil olamazsın. Baban seninle konuşmam için dırdır edip duruyor. Seni iyi görebilmek için. Sehun’u seviyoruz. Ama senin de mutlu olmanı istiyoruz. Dene ve vazgeç, tamam mı?”

“Deneyeceğim. Onun istediği de bu.”

“Ve engelli birisiyle birlikte olmak… Zordur. Hâlâ gençsin ve böyle bir yükü hak ettiğini sanmıyorum.”

“O bir yük değil anne. Ama bunu ona söylemediğim için şu an bu durumdayız.”

“İkimizde ona ne söylemediğini biliyoruz. Ve burada olma nedenini.” Üzgün bir şekilde gülümsedi. Tabii ki Kai ne demek istediğini anlamıştı. “Onu ya sen geri getirirsin ya da sen… Sana bir ipucu vereyim; baban sabırlı bir adam değildir.”

“Anladım.”

“İyi geceler tatlım.” Kai’nin başını tutarak alnından öptü ve odadan çıktı.

Ertesi gün hafta sonu olduğundan Kai yapabilecek tek şey olduğunu düşünüyordu. Kris’i çok özlediği için Kris’i ziyaret etmek. Kris ve Kai’nin annesi haklıydı. Kai Sehun’a istediği arayı vermişti ve Sehun’un şimdi Kai’yi kabul etmesini umuyordu.

********************

“Gene mi sen?” Kris gülmeye başladı. “Vazgeçtiğini sanmıştım.”

“Bu kadar çok ısrarcı olduğum için beni yumruklamasını istemiyordum. Asla vazgeçtiğimi söylemedim.” Kai cevapladı.

“İçeri gel.”

“Nasılsın?”

“İyi. İyi. Meşgul. Ama iyi. Sehun odasında.”

“Benden falan bahsetti mi?”

“Çok fazla gülümsüyor. Bu açıklayıcı mı?”

Kai dudağını ısırdı. “Yeterince açıklayıcı. Vazgeçiyor, değil mi?”

“Sanırım. Kör çocuklara öğretmenlik yapmak için çocuk merkezinde bir işi bile var.”

“Öyle mi?!” Kai neşeyle bağırdı. “Cidden mi?!”

“Evet. O da mutlu. Ama… Seni özlediğini söyleyebilirim.”

“Uğramamalıydım.” Ensesini kaşıdı ve boğazını temizledi. Somurtan ve surat asan kendisiymiş gibi görünüyordu.

“Siz en azından arkadaş olmalısınız. Birbirinizle konuşmalısın. Normal davranmalısınız. Bir gün yeni eşin olacak, dolayısıyla onun da. O zaman işleri garipleştirmek istemezsin.”

“Yeni… Sevgilisi mi olacak?” Kai başka birinin Sehun’a dokunma düşüncesiyle yutkundu.

“Hahahaha.” Kris kahkaha atıyordu. “Neden yüzünü öyle asıyorsun? Siz tam bir veletsiniz. Dediğim gibi, sen Shi Xun’un arkadaşısın. Kardeş arasında işleri garipleştirme. Sadece arkadaş olun. Düzgünce konuşun. Sehun bunu yapabilir bence.”

“Ben yapabileceğimi sanmıyorum. Sehun’un arkadaşı olmak istemiyorum.” Açıkça dile getirmişti.

“Başka seçeneğin yok. Devam et. Git ve onu gör. Uyanmıştır.”

Kai başıyla onayladı ve Sehun’un odasına yöneldi. Kapı açık olduğundan çalmadan girdiğinde Sehun’un saçları ıslak ve üstsüz olduğunu gördü. Kai sırıttı ve Sehun’un tişörtünün olduğu yatağa parmak uçlarında yürüyerek yaklaştı ve Sehun almak için uzandığında kaş tişörtü çekti.

“Kai” Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Aman tanrım.” Kai nefesini tuttu. “Nasıl anladın?!”

“Parfümünden tanıdım.” Somurttu ve elini uzattı. “Geri ver onu.”

“Hayır.”

“Burada ne yapıyorsun?”

“Seni görmeye geldim tabii ki.”

“Benden uzak durmanı söyledim sana.”

“Pekâlâ, duramıyorum.”

Sehun iç çekti. “Kai-“

“Kris işleri daha az garipleştirmek için arkadaş olmamız gerektiğini söyledi.”

“Seninle arkadaş olmak istemiyorum.”

“Komik! Bende Kris’e tam olarak bunu söyledim.”

“Çık dışarı.”

“Hayır hayır. Senden nefret ediyorum demek değil. Ama seninle sadece arkadaştan fazlasını olmak istiyorum. Biliyorsun, arkadaşlar bunu yapamaz.” Parmağını Sehun’un karnından göğsüne doğru gezdirdi. Sehun elini uzaklaştırdı ve kaşlarını çattı.

“Her zaman beni yatağa atmaya çalışıyorsun.”

“Bu kesinlikle doğru, maalesef.” İç çekti. “Ama en azından artık kavga etmemeye çalışırız.”

“Hayır, aslında seninle arkadaş olmak istiyorum. Böylece benden bunları isteyemezsin. Ailesi ve desteği olmayan aynı zamanda senin gibi mezun olmamış kör bir çocuğa katlanamadığın için göz ameliyatı olmasını istemen gibi.”

“Gerçekten kavga etmek istemiyorum Sehun. Lütfen dur.”

“Neden geri gelip duruyorsun?”

“Tamam iyi! Seninle olmak istiyorum. Kabul edeceğimden daha fazla. Herkese sevgilim olduğunu söylememi istiyorsan o zaman söyleyeceğim. Her şeyi yaparım. Her şeyi.”

“İyi. O zaman babanı ara ve beni hamile bıraktığını söyle.” Kai’ye meydan okuyordu. Sehun göründüğü kadar masum değildi. Kai’nin en sevdiği özelliklerinden biriydi.

“Ne?”

“Hayır mı? Her şeyi yapacağını söylemiştin.”

“Eğer bunu yaparsam, seni yatağa atmama izin verecek misin?”

“Göreceğiz.”

Kai telefonunu cebinden çıkardı ve tereddütle babasının numarasını tuşladı. Belki bu sefer barışma seksi işe yarardı. Ama babası onu öldürebilirdi.


	9. 8.Bölüm

“Baba.” Kai konuştu. Babası havalı birisiydi evet ama hâlâ sert babalardan biriydi ve Kai eşek şakasını sevmeyeceğini biliyordu. Ama Sehun’u yatağa atmayı yalnızca umutsuz olduğu için değil Sehun’u geri istediği için istiyordu.

“Efendim Kai. Toplantıya gideceğim. Ne oldu?”

Kai yutkundu. “Bugün Cumartesi.”

“Evet, ama işimi biliyorsun. Neden aniden aradın?”

Kai bilmişçesine sırıtan üstsüz Sehun’a baktı. “Baba… Ben… uh…”

“Ne?”

“Sehun’u hamile bıraktım.” Hızla söyledi ve diğer hattan neredeyse bir dakika ses gelmemişti. Sehun her an kahkahalara boğulacak gibi duruyordu. “Baba?”

“Eh.” Sonunda mırıldandı. “Ee, ne yapacaksın şimdi?”

“Huh?”

“Onunla evlen.”

“Baba!”

“İkinizi evlendirelim o zaman.”

“Ne?!”

“BENİMLE ETRAFTA EĞLENECEK KADAR MÜSAİT Mİ SANDIN BENİ?!!!” Kai’nin suratına kapattı. Kai derince nefes aldı ve gülmekten ölen Sehun’a ters ters baktı.

“Bunu nereden buldun bilmiyorum ama memnun oldun mu?” Kai Sehun’a sordu. Kai çoktan babasının davranışından dolayı terlemişti.

“Evet.” Sehun başıyla onayladı, hâlâ gülüyordu. “Benimle evlenmeni mi söyledi?”

“Dedi.” Kai kaş çattı. “Kalbim durdu.”

“Seninle evlenmezdim. Endişelenme. Bana tişörtü geri ver.”

“Çokta umurumda! Dostum, söz verdin!”

“Ne söz verdim?” Sehun sırıtıyordu.

“Sana sonunda tecavüz edeceğim gibi görünüyor.” Kai iç çekti ve Sehun’u bileğinden kendine çekti. Göğüslerini birbirine yapıştığında Kai onu tutmak için ellerini Sehun’un arkasında birleştirdi. “Her zaman bunu yapmak istemiştim.”

“Sapık. Bırak. Biz ayrıldık.”

“Ne olmuş? Yeniden beraber olalım.”

“Bu yasal mı? Dizlerinin üzerine düşüp yalvarman lazım. Kimse bu şekilde barışmak istediğini söylemez.”

“Ben o kadar romantik şeyler yapamam.”

Sehun’u öpmeye çalıştı ama Sehun yüzünü hareket ettirerek Kai’nin dudaklarından kaçıyordu.

“Sehun. Öp beni. Beni yeniden seveceksin.”

“O şekilde işe yaramıyor!”

“Ne zamandan beri böyle çığlık atıyorsun?” Sehun’u yatağa ittirdi, bacakları kenardan sarkıyordu ve Sehun’un üzerine tırmandı.

“Kalk üzerimden.”

“İş bulduğunu duydum. Tebrikler.” Sehun’un bileklerini kavradı ve yatağa yasladı.

“Kendi ayaklarım üzerinde… Durmalıyım… Şey durumunda…” Sehun’un ses tonu değişmişti.

“Senin için gelmemem durumunda mı?”

“Hayır.”

“Sehun, özür dilerim. Ama gerçek şu ki seni özledim. Shi Xun’u da özledim. Ama ikisi farklı. Fark ettim. Seni özleme şeklim…”

“Sarhoş bir adam gibisin. Her seferinde farklı şeyler söylüyorsun. Senin gibi birisiyle olamam Kai. Özellikle engelim düşünüldüğünde. İşleri senin için zorlaştırmıyorum ya da benimle olmaya seni zorlamıyorum çünkü seni seviyorum.”

“Ben…” Kendini durdurdu. Sehun’a onu sevdiğini söylemeli miydi yoksa ona böyle yük olan bir itiraf yapmadan önce kendi hislerini mi kontrol etmeliydi? Sonuçta, eğer Sehun’u yeniden incitmesiyle sonuçlanacaksa ciddi bir ilişkiye başlamak istemiyordu.

“Benim için aptalca şeyler yaptığında seviyorum.” Sehun gülümsedi.

“Huh? Aptalca şeyler mi? Babam beni öldürecek!”

“Ama sen benim için böyle bir şey yaptığın için mutluyum.”

“Sana daha fazlasını yapacağım.”

“Hayır Kai. Lütfen geri dönmemi isteme. Karar verdim.”

“Urgh! Umurumda değil. Sana şimdilik tecavüz edeceğim!” Elini Sehun’un eşofmanına daldırdı. Her şeyden çok Kai Sehun’un yeni sevgili yapma konusunda korkuyordu. “Kris yeni sevgilin olabileceğini söyledi. Eğer seni mühürlersem bu nasıl olacak?” Kıkırdadı.

“KRIS!” Sehun bağırdı.

“Neden onu çağırıyorsun şimdi?!”

“Kris!!!”

“Gelmeyecektir. Ne yaptığımızı biliyor.”

“Sehun?” Kris Kai kapıyı kapatmadığı için başını uzattı.

Kai eli hâlâ Sehun’un eşofmanının içindeyken donmuştu.

“O beni zorluyor Kris!” Sehun Kai’nin yüzünü boş eliyle ittirerek bağırdı.

“Uh.” Kris yüzünü buruşturarak mırıldandı. Kapıyı kapattığında Kai zaferle gülümsedi.

“Gitti.”

Sehun Kai’nin ensesindeki saçları yakalayarak Kai’nin boynu gerilene kadar çekti.

“Ow ow! Sehun!”

“Kalk üzerimden.”

“Neden kirli oynuyorsun?!” Sehun daha sert çekti ve dişlerine gelen ilk yeri ısırdı, orası da Kai’nin çenesiydi. “Ah! Sehun!” Sehun’un üzerinden sersemce kalktı. “Seni… Ow.” Çenesini ovdu. Sehun dudaklarında bir gülümsemeyle oturdu.

“Gel buraya.” Kollarını uzattı.

“Huh?” Sehun’un önünde diz çöktü. Sehun önce omuzlarına dokunduktan sonra yavaşça Kai’nin yüzünün yanlarına çıktı.

Gülümsedi ve Kai’nin yüzünün her parçasına dokunarak alnını öptü. “Beni özledin mi?”


	10. 9.Bölüm

“Beni özledin mi?” Kai tekrarladı. “Hmmm.”

“Benimle dışarı çıkmak ister misin?”

“Nereye?”

“Hafta sonu bugün. Beni dışarı çıkar.”

“Ciddi misin?”

“Bu yeniden barıştık demek değil. Sadece seninle arkadaş olmak istiyorum.”

“Hey! Bak bana! Seninle arkadaş falan olmak istemiyorum ve tanrı aşkına seviş benimle!”

“Hadi ama.” Sehun ayağa kalktı ve dikkatli bir şekilde dolabına yürüyerek tişört aldı. Giyinerek odadan çıktı. Kai iç çekerek arkasından gitti. “Kris, biz bir süre dışarı çıkıyoruz.” Oturma odasının ortasında garipçe söyledi.

“Bekle. Sana tecavüz ettiğini sanıyordum?” Kris mutfaktan başını uzattı.

Kai alayını saklamak için öksürdü ve Sehun’u oradan uzaklaştırdı.

************************

“Nereye gidiyoruz şimdi?” Sehun Kai’yle el ele tutuşurken sordu. Yönü öğrenmek için önceden sormuştu.

“Bilmiyorum. Senin gittiğin yönde gidiyorum sadece.” Kai söyledi.

“Kitap evine gidelim. Yakınlarda bir tane var.”

“Kitap evinde SEN ne yapacaksın?” Kai kabaca gülüyordu.

Sehun başını eğerek alt dudağını dişledi. “Engelliler için kitaplar var.” Alçak sesle konuştu.

“Oh. Öyle mi?”

Sehun cevap vermedi ve Kai’nin elindeki tutuşu gevşedi.

“Hiç okuyamayan biriyle ne yapardın Kai?” Aniden sormuştu. Sehun gerçekten karmaşık birisiydi. Kai göz ameliyatını önermişti ama istemediğini söylemişti.

“Şikâyet etmezdim hiç.”

“Ama karşılaştırdın.” Bir noktayı yakalamıştı. Kai karşılaştırıyordu, hem de pek çok konuda. Ama değersiz karşılaştırmalardı onlar. Ayrım yoktu. Sadece Sehun kör olmasa işler nasıl olur onu karşılaştırıyordu.

“Tartışılabilir.” Kai farazi olarak cevapladı.

Sehun sessizliğini koruyordu.

“Bekle. Hangi kitap evinden bahsettiğine internetten bakayım.” Kai elini bıraktı ve navigasyonunu açtı. Sehun yürüyordu ama Kai aniden Sehun’a beraber yaşadıkları gibi hile yapmak istedi.

Ayağını Sehun’un önüne uzattı ve Sehun takılarak her zamanki gibi tam düşecekken Kai onu yakaladı. Sehun geri doğruldu ve derin bir nefes aldı bu sırada Kai kahkahalara boğulmuştu.

“Kai.” Seslendi.

“Efendim?” gülmeye devam ediyordu.

“Yüzün nerede?” diye sordu. Kai Sehun’un elini yüzüne dokunması için getirdi. Sehun elini geriye çekti ve Kai’nin yüzüne tokat attı.

“Ouch.” Yoldan geçen bir vatandaş mırıldandı ve gülmeye başladı. Kai yaralı yanağını tutuyordu.

“Kitap evi neredeymiş buldun mu?” Sehun sordu.

****************

Sehun çikolatalı sundaesini yerken Kai Sehun’un ruhunda delikler açıyordu.

“Çok değişmişsin.” Kai konuştu.

“Zorundaydım.” Sehun omuz silkti.

“Neden? Benim gibi acınası bir sevgilin olur diye mi?”

“Sen sevgilim değildin ki, unuttun mu?”

“Sehun, dile getirmediğim diye bu şey demek değil… uh… Doğru değil.”

“Ne doğru değil?”

“Bu… Bu… Dondurman eriyor.”

Sehun homurdandı ve sundaesine devam etti.

“Ağzının her yerine dondurma bulaştırmışsın.” Kai yalan söyledi. “Al. Temizle.” Peçeteyi uzattı. Sehun alarak ağzını temizlerken Kai Sehun’un sundaesini alarak kendi yarısı erimiş dondurmasına döktü ve geri koydu. Aptal Sehun, hâlâ Kai’nin oyunlarına kanıyordu.

Sehun kaşığını boş kutuya daldırdığında kaşlarını çattı. “Kai.” Üzgünce iç çekti.

“Ne?” Masumu oynuyordu.

“Dondurmam nerede?”

“Al.” Kai bir kaşık dondurma aldı ağzına ve Sehun’un tişörtünü göğsünden kavrayarak kendine çekti, ağızlarını masanın üzerinden birleştirdi. Sehun’un ağzına dondurmayı itti ve geri sandalyesine yaslandı, Sehun’un dondurma kaplı ağzına gülüyordu “Hayır, şimdi yüzünün her yerinde dondurma var.”

Sehun ağzını sildi ve yerinden doğruldu. “Eve gidelim.”

“Bekle Sehun. Kızma. Sadece şaka yapıyorum.”

“Hiç komik değil.”

“Komik!”

“Beni eve götürmek istiyor musun istemiyor musun?”

“Tamam tamam.”

********************

Kris’in evinin kapısına gelmişlerdi. Kai iç çekiyordu sürekli. “Sehun. Geri dön.” Son kez şansını denedi.

“Geldik mi?” Sehun sordu.

“Evet.”

“Hâlâ sorumu cevaplamadın.”

“Ne sorusunu?”

“Beni özledin mi?”

“Eğer seni özlemeseydim geri dönmeni istemem saçma olmaz mıydı?”

“Benim şimdi bir hayatım var Kai. Artık birisine bağlı kalmak istemiyorum.”

“Bana yeniden güvenmen için ne yapmalıyım?”

“Hiçbir şey. Güven kazanılır. Bir kere gitti mi geri kazanmak için çok çalışmalısın.”

“Tamam.” Kai başını sallayarak dudaklarını sıktı. “Anladım. Sıçtım ben. Şimdi ikinci şansı elde edemiyorum.”

Belki de Kai vazgeçmeliydi. Ama yapamıyordu. İlk aşkını kaybetmişti ve henüz hazır değildi… Hayatında başka birisini kaybetmeye.

“Herkese sevgilim olmanı söylemem iyi olacak mı?” Kai Sehun’u kapıya iterek sordu. “Ya da daha fazlasını mı istiyorsun? Benimle evlenmek mi istiyorsun?”

“Huh?” Sehun’un ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Mantıklı davran. Bunların hiçbirini istemiyorum Kai.” Kai’nin gömleğini karnından tutmuştu. “Beni sevdiğini söylemeni istiyorum.” Gözleri yaşlarla dolarken fısıldadı. “Neden beni sevdiğini söyleyemiyorsun? Yoksa beni gerçekten sevmiyor musun? Ya da seversen çok yapışkan olacağımı mı düşünüyorsun?”

“Sehun.” Kai alınlarını birbirine yasladı ve Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı. Tek kelime söylemeden Sehun’u öptü.


	11. 10.Bölüm

Kai öpücüğü böldüğünde Sehun yaşlı gözlerle umutsuzca Kai’nin yüzüne uzandı. Kai onun yüzünü tutmasına izin verdi ama ellerini Sehun’unkilerden çekti.

“Uzun bir gün oldu Sehun. Git ve dinlen.”

Sehun gülümsedi ama kederli bir gülümsemeydi, Kai fark edebiliyordu. Kai’in yanaklarını başparmaklarıyla okşadı. “Keşke seni görebilseydim Kai.” Kai bunu ciddiye almak istemiyordu çünkü Sehun bunu Kai’yi sevdiğini söylerken bahsetmişti.

“Keşke kör olsaydım.” Kai mırıldandı ve Sehun’un elleri Kai’nin yüzünden düşerek kaşları çatıldı.

“Komik olduğunu mu sanıyorsun?”

“Alay etmiyorum. Gerçekten kör olmak istiyorum. En azından bir şeyden emin olurdum.”

“Nedir o?”

Kai Sehun’a söyleyip söylememe konusunda emin değildi ama düşünmekten yorulduğu için söyledi. “Görünüşün beni rahatsız etmiyor. Sana dokunduğum her an, Shi Xun’u düşündüğümü düşünmemelisin. Öyle düşündüğünü biliyorum Sehun. Aşk yaptığımız her seferde beni görmek istediğini bu yüzden söylemiyor musun? O an boyunca? Körlüğün sen ve Shi Xun’u ayırt mı ediyor? Seni düşünerek sana dokunmamı istiyordun. Sadece bundan emin oluyorsun.”

Sehun sessizleşmişti. Kai Sehun’u ya da hiçbir şeyi suçlamıyordu. Sehun’un neden her zaman Kai’ye her şeyi yapmasına izin verdiğini ve Kai’ye Shi Xun değil Sehun olduğunu hatırlamak için özrünü sürekli hatırlattığını biliyordu.

“Bunu yapmana gerek yok Sehun.” Kai iç çekti. “Kiminle olduğunu biliyorum. En azından şimdi biliyorum. Seninle hiçbir zaman Shi Xun diye ya da onu düşünerek sevişmedim.” Ama Sehun’un böyle hissetmesi Kai’nin suçuydu çünkü ilk seferlerinde Kai Sehun değil Shi Xun’la yaptığını düşünerek sertçe söylemişti. Kimse Sehun’u ve Kai’nin neden olduğu güvensizliklerini suçlamıyordu.

“Şimdi neden bundan bahsediyorsun?”

“Çünkü bu beni rahatsız ediyor. O yüzden aşkım için ya da Shi Xun hakkında herhangi bir şeyde ant içmek istemediğimi düşünme.”

“O zaman nedeni ne?”

“Korkuyorum, tamam mı?” Kai söyledi. “Çünkü korkuyorum. Senin yapışkan olacağından değil çünkü bu büyük bir yük. Ve hayır, sen yük değilsin. Ama buna sebep olacaksın.”

Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Üç kelime nasıl bir yük olabilir?”

“Zorla söylersem iyi olacak mı?”

“Unut gitsin Kai. Sadece bahaneler üretiyorsun. Her şeyde hatta suçun olan şeylerde bile beni suçlama alışkanlığı var. Evimi, ailemi, her şeyi senin için bıraktım.”

“Oh lütfen ama ailen sana pekiyi bir şey yapmıyordu zaten.” Kai’nin söylediği Sehun’un çatılmasını derinleştirmişti.

“Teşekkürler.” Sehun mırıldandı ve kapıya döndü.

“İyi geceler.” Kai daha fazla kavga etmek istemiyordu ve Sehun için zili çalarak uzaklaştı.

****************

Hayır, Sehun’suz yaşayamazdı.

****************

O gece otel odasındaki yatağında otururken annesini aradı.

“Ne oldu? Beni genelde geceleri aramazdın.” Annesi diğer hattan Kai’yi selamlamadan söylemişti.

“Kafam karışık.” Kai söyledi.

“Ne zaman değildi?”

“Anne, Sehun’u istiyorum.”

“Aferin sana.”

“Ama o beni istemiyor.”

“Aferin ona.”

“Anne!”

“Telefondan ne yapmamı istiyorsun?”

“Tavsiye?”

Annesinin iç çektiğini duydu. “Ne hakkında?”

“Sorun şu. Onunla resmi olarak bağlanmak için ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum.”

“Hayatın boyunca kör biriyle nasıl yaşayacağım mı diyorsun?”

“Onunla ciddi olduğumu sanmıyorum. Henüz değil. Bazı şeyleri deneyimlemek istiyorum. Eğer bu biterse ona sahte umutlar vermek istemiyorum. Hepsi. İncinecektir.”

“Onu bu şekilde düşünmeye niyetliysen, o zaman onu inciteceğini sanmıyorum Kai.”

“Ne demek istiyorsun?”

“İtiraf etme şeylerinin büyük mesele olduğunu biliyorum. Ama neden denemiyorsun? Ona nasıl hissettiğini neden söylemiyorsun? Hareketlerin sözlerden daha sesli olduğunu biliyorum ama sözler olmadan kimse hareketi tamamıyla anlamaz. Yin ve Yang gibi.”

“Yani ne yapmalıyım?”

“Tecrübe et. Dediğin gibi. Ona onu sevdiğini söyle. Kendi hislerinin asıl işe yarayacağını gör.”

“Nasıl söylemeliyim?”

“ ‘seni seviyorum’ demeye ne dersin?” annesi alay etti.

“Kulağa ciddi gelmiyor. Bu sözler çok iddialı.”

“O zaman Shakespeare’den bir şiir oku.”

“Anne!”

“Nasıl söylemek istediğini söyle! Sana her şeyi öğretirsem eğlenceli olmaz.”

Tamam. Kai o ‘üç kelimeyi’ söylemek istiyordu. Çünkü Sehun’u umutsuzca istiyordu.

Sehun’un numarasını tuşladı ve şaşırtıcı bir şekilde Sehun ilk çalışta cevaplamıştı.

“Sehun?”

“Evet Kai.”

“Seni seviyorum.”


	12. 11.Bölüm

“Sehun?”

Sehun kapatmadan önce hiçbir şey dememişti.

“Ne sikimdir!” Kai televizyon ekranına bakarak mırıldandı. “Az önce itiraf ettikten sonra yüzüme mi kapattı?!”

Tamam, romantik tipte bir itiraf değildi ama Kai işleri aceleye getirecek biri değildi. Sehun bunu bilmeliydi. Kai ona her şeyi söylemek için cesaretini toplamıştı ve Sehun yüzüne kapatmıştı.

Kai telefona ağzı açık bakıyordu, hala. Sehun’un şaka mı anladığını yoksa ciddiye mi aldığını merak ediyordu.

“İyi. Böyle olsun.” Telefonu kenara attı ve yatağa uzandı. “Urgh!” yeniden oturdu. Sehun’un peşini bırakmamak bir gün yeterliydi. O yüzden Sehun’un yüzüne bağırmak için yarına kadar beklemeye karar vermişti.

Yoksa…

**************

“Kris.” Kai sabahın erken vaktinde Kris işe gitmeden önce aramıştı.

“Ne?” Kris diğer hattan cevapladı.

“Yardımına ihtiyacım var.”

“İşe gidiyorum şimdi.”

“Dostum! Ben kimseden yardım istemem o yüzden gurur duy!”

Kris iç çekti. “Ne istiyorsun?”

“Sehun’u gelecek hafta benim yerime getirir misin?”

“Neden? Sizin bittiğini sanıyordum.”

“Bunu sana ne düşündürdü?”

“Çünkü dün gece odasını dağıttı?”

Kai bir an sustu. Beceriksiz itirafından dolayı olmalıydı. “Onu bu Cumartesi buraya getir sadece. ona nereye gittiğinizi söyleme yoksa gelmez.”

Kris iç çekti. “Bu sefer değecek mi?”

“Onu sevdiğimi söylemeye çalışıyorum, tamam mı?!”

“Kai…” nefesini tuttu. “Ciddi…misin?”

“Neden sana teklif etmişim gibi davranıyorsun?”

“Iyyy. Ama ciddi misin?”

“Hayır. Ödüm kopuyor ama onu geri istiyorum. Ve onun için samimi bir şey yapmak istiyorum.”

“O zaman neden dün gece odasındaki her şeyi kırdı?”

“Çünkü ona seni seviyorum dediğimde romantik değildi. tanrım, bana soru sormayı kes ve dediğimi yap.”

*********************

Tüm hafta Kai Sehun’un gelmesi için hazırlık yapmıştı. Parasını romantik bir şeylere harcayabilirdi ve değmezdi. Sehun için ilk kez anlamlı bir şeyler yapmak istiyordu. Aşkını telefondan itiraf ettiğinde Sehun’un bir şey dememesi onu sinir ediyordu.

Her şeyi ayarlamak zor olmuştu ama sonunda değmesini umuyordu.

Kris eve geldiğini mesaj attığında, Kai Kris’i arayarak konser salonunun adresini verdi.

Kris yanında Sehun’la geldiğinde girişte bekliyordu.

“Neler oluyor?” Kris sordu.

Kai elini uzattığında Kris Sehun’un elini ona verdi.

“Kai?” Kai’in eline dokunduktan sonra Sehun aniden nefesini tutmuştu.

“Vay canına.” Kai Sehun’un basit bir şeyle onu tanımasına inanamıyordu. Çok romantik hissettirmişti. Sehun elini geri çekmeye çalıştığında Kai daha sıkı tuttu.

“Hayvan barınağında ne arıyorsun?” Sehun sordu.

“Hayvan barınağı mı?” Kai Kris’e sordu.

Kris omuz silkti. “Uzun zamandır bir yavru köpek istiyordu. O yüzden Çin’in en iyi köpekleri yeri yalanını söyledim.”

Kai Kris’in esprisine gözlerini devirdi. “Ben onunla ilgilenirim.” Kris’i kovduğunda Kris gülümseyerek onları yalnız bıraktı.

“Kai bırak. Seninle konuşmuyorum ben.” Sehun sızlandı.

“Kris gitti. Başka şansın yok.” Kai Sehun’u toplantı odasına sürükledi. Orada elinde kemanla hazır bekleyen yirmi çocuk vardı. Kai Sehun’u sahneye çıkardı ve ortasında durdurdu. “Kımıldama.”

“Gitmek istiyorum.”

“Uslu dur Sehun.”

“Ben senin köpeğin değilim!”

“Neden bu kadar inatçısın?!” onu tutmak için Sehun’a arkadan sarıldı. “Çalın.” Çocuklara emretti. Yumuşak bir müzik eşliğinde kemanlarını çalmaya başladılar.

“N-ne…” Sehun derin nefes aldı.

“Bir süre dinle sadece.” Kai Sehun’un kulağına fısıldadı.

Sehun müzikten dolayı donmuştu. “Neredeyiz?”

Kai Sehun’un müziği ne kadar çok sevdiğini ve keman plaklarını topladığını biliyordu. “Önünde çocuklar var. Hepsi kör.”

Sehun’un nefesi kesilmişti. “Çok… güzel çalıyorlar.”

“Yirmi kişiler. Hepsi kendi kemanını çalıyor.”

“Kai…” Sehun söyledi.

“Shh.” Kai Sehun’un omzunu öptü. “Dünyayı görmek için görüşe ihtiyacın yok Sehun. Onları benim üzerimden görebilirsin. Bana sana dünyayı gösterme şansı ver.”

“Ben…”

Çocuklar bir an durmuştu ve Kai Sehun’un önünde diz çökerek dizlerine sarıldı ve yüzünü Sehun’un karnına gömdü.

“Kai…”

“Seni seviyorum Sehun. Ve bu gerçek. Sana telefondan söylediğimde ciddi olmadığımı düşünmüş olabilirsin. Bunu şu anda istediğimden emin değilim ama bana bir şans vermeni istiyorum. Lütfen seni sevmeme izin ver.”

Sehun sessizdi.

“Sehun, güvenini yeniden kazanmak zor olacak biliyorum ama elimden geldiğince denemeye devam edeceğim çünkü seni asla bırakmayacağım. Pek çok şeyi batırdım biliyorum. Ve daha önce seni sevdiğimi hiç söylemedim. Gerçek şu ki aşkın tam olarak ne olduğunu bilmiyorum. En yakın arkadaşımla hayatım boyunca beraber olmanın aşk olduğunu sanıyordum. Ama hayır. Sen beni herkesten iyi tanıyorsun. Tanrım, beni elime dokunarak, kokumdan, tıraş losyonumdan tanıyorsun. O yüzden denemeyi ve seni gerçekten sevmeyi istiyorum. Zor olmasına rağmen seninle ciddi olmayı istiyorum. Denemek istiyorum.”

“Kai.” Sehun parmaklarını Kai’in saçlarında gezdirdi. “Sözünden dönmeyeceğini bana nasıl garanti edersin? Sana kendimi verdiğim son sefer güvenmiştim. Ama sen beni kırmaya devam ettin.”

Kai Sehun’a daha sıkı sarıldı ve yüzünü karnına iyice gömdü. “Yaslan bana Sehun. Bana son bir şans ver.”


	13. 12.Bölüm

“Nereye gidiyoruz?” Sehun, Kai elini tutmuş onu park yerine götürürken sordu.

“Bilmiyorum.” Sehun’un Kai’yi ne kabul etmiş olması ne de reddetmiş olması Kai’yi daha çok germişti. Sıkışmıştı, Kai şans istediğinde Sehun cevap olarak hiçbir şey demeden orada dikilmişti sadece. “Bu kadar süreceğini düşünmemiştim açıkçası. Hemen gideceğini düşünmüştüm.”

Kai onu yoldan geçirirken Sehun sessizliğini koruyordu. Kai Sehun’u dışarı çıkarmaktan nefret ediyordu doğruyu söylemek gerekirse. İnsanlar sürekli Sehun’a bakıyordu. Kai bir grup kız Sehun’a baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde bakıp kıkırdayarak geçerken Sehun’un elini daha sıkı tuttu, Sehun tabii ki onların işvelerini görmüyordu.

“Urgh.” Kai hafifçe inledi.

“Ne oldu?” Sehun sordu.

“Kaç tane kişinin sana ağzı açık baktığını biliyor musun?”

“Gerçekten mi?” Sehun şaşırmış görünüyordu.

“Ah. Sana bakan sadece ben olmadığım için sinir bozucu.”

Sehun alt dudağını ısırarak cevapladı. “Ben yalnızca sana bakıyorum.”

Kai’nin kalbi teklemişti. Her zamanki gibi Sehun’la alay etmek istedi ama etmedi. Sehun’un ciddi olduğunu biliyordu.

“Ya da en azından sana ‘bakıyordum’.” Sehun mırıldandığın Kai kaşlarını çattı.

“Hava kararıyor.” Kai konuyu değiştirmeye çalışıyordu.

“Senin gözlerin üzerinden dünyayı görmemi istediğini söylediğinde ciddi değildin, değil mi?” Sehun kıkırdadı ve Kai birkaç dakika öncesinde ne kadar romantik olduğunu düşünerek kızardı.

Çok büyük bir itiraf yapmıştı. Eğer Sehun onu geri kabul etmezse çok şey olacaktı. Çok. Ve bu Kai’yi korkutuyordu. Kör bir adamla olduğunda almak zorunda kalacağı sorumluluklardan korkmuyordu. Sehun’un onunla sonsuza kadar mutlu olmama ihtimali onu korkutuyordu.

Kai arabasının kilidini ve ön kapısını açtı. “Bin.” Sehun’a mırıldandı.

Sehun arabaya binerken Kai de sürücü koltuğuna geçti. “Bu güzeldi Kai.” Sehun gülümseyerek mırıldandı. “Ama aşk yaparken gözlerine bakabilecek birisini istemez miydin?”

Kai çenesini sıkarak camdan dışarıya baktı.

“Ben bunu asla yapamam.” Sehun alay etti ama üzgündü, Kai sesinin tonunda anlayabiliyordu. Kai bağırmak istiyordu aslında. Göz ameliyatını istemeyen o değildi. Sehun kalın kafalılık yapıyordu.

“Eğer bu kadar çok görmek istiyorsan, Sehun-“

Sehun güldü. “İstemiyorum Kai. Sadece görebilen birisini ister misin merak ediyorum.”

“Seni olduğun gibi sevdiğimi zaten söyledim sana.”

“Bu beni sevdiğini söylediğin üçüncü sefer.”

“İstersen bir dakikada yüz kere söyleyebilirim. Ve ciddiyim. Ama muhtemelen istemiyorsun, değil mi?”

“İstiyorum Kai.” Sehun fısıldadı. “Söz ver bana. Tek bir söz. Duygularımı incitmeyeceğine dair.”

Kai’nin kaşları kalkmıştı. Bir söz. Hepsi bu muydu? Bir söz her an kırılabilirdi. Sehun başını eğdi ve Kai ona bakmak için çenesini kavradı. Dudakları ağlamak üzereymiş gibi titrerken gözlerini kırpıştırıyordu Sehun.

‘O kör.’ Bu gerçekti. Sehun yalnızca Kai’yi görmek istiyordu.

Kai’nin eli Sehun’un çenesinden yanağına ilerledi. Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı ve mırıldandı. “Neye benzediğimi bile bilmiyorsun Sehun.”

“Biliyorum. Ve sana güzel olduğunu söyledim.”

“Senin kadar güzel değil.” Dudaklarını birleştirdi ve Sehun’u sertçe öpmeye başladı. Kai başını hafifçe yana yatırdığında Sehun nefesini tutmuştu ama hemen dudaklarını yeniden birleştirip umutsuz bir öpücüğün içinde kayboluyorlardı. Sehun Kai’in gömleğine tutunurken Kai Sehun’un saçlarına asılıyordu. Sehun’un başını geriye yatırmak için saçlarını çekiştirdi ve dudaklarını Sehun’un boynuna sürükledi. Boynunu pek çok yumuşak öpücükle doldurduktan sonra Sehun’un gömleğinin üst düğmelerini açtı. Sehun’un köprücük kemiklerini aç bir şekilde emerken diğer inliyordu.

Kai koltuğun kenarına uzandı ve kulpu çektikten sonra Sehun’u uzanması için ittirdi. Sonra Sehun’un koltuğuna geçerek iki yanına dizlerini yerleştirdi. Sehun haklıydı. Aşk yaparlarken Kai’nin gözlerinin içine bakamazdı. Ama Kai Sehun’un onu hissettiğini biliyordu. Kai’ye bakamasa bile Kai’nin her şeyi yapmasına izin veriyor ve karşılığında hiçbir şey beklemiyordu. Aşk dışında belki ki Kai bunu vermekte başarısız olmuştu.

“Kai.” Sehun üzgün ve depresif ifadesiyle fısıldadı.

“Sözümü veriyorum Sehun.” Kai çok uğraşmayı sevmiyordu. Ama Sehun’un durumunda dikkatli ve düşünceli olmayı öğreniyordu. Sehun diğerleri gibi değildi. Çok kolayca incinebilirdi ve Kai çok dikkatsiz davranmıştı.

“O zaman yap.” Sehun fısıldadı. Elleri Kai’nin gömleğinden kayıp karnını okşuyordu. Kai eğildi ve dişleriyle alt dudağını çekiştirdikten sonra dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırdı. Hafifçe emmek için geri çekildi ve sonra onu tamamen öpmeye başladı. Diller birbirine dolanmış dudaklar birbirini hırpalarken Sehun kollarını Kai’nin boynuna attı.

Kai geri çekildi ve Sehun’un gömleğini yırtarak açtıktan sonra pantolonunu indirdi. Kai göğüs ucunu sertçe emdiğinde Sehun inleme kaçırmıştı ağzından ve dudaklarını Sehun’un göğsünün her yerinde gezdiriyordu. Kai’nin öpücükleri Sehun’un göbeğine geldiğinde Sehun belini kırmıştı. Kai üyesinin gövdesinin hemen üstündeki bölgeyi yaladı ve emdi. Kai uzunluğuna öpücükler kondurup yarığına dilini dokundurduğunda Sehun’un elleri Kai’nin saçlarına dolanmıştı. Eliyle Sehun’un penisini kavradı ve ucunu hafifçe emmeye başladı.

“Seni seviyorum Kai. Bunu biliyorsun.” Sehun nefesini dışarıya verdi ve Kai rahatlamayla gülümseyerek kemerini çözdü. “Seni kim sevmez ki?” Gözlerinin kenarından bir damla yaş yuvarlandı. “Şanslı olduğumu her zaman biliyordum. Kim kör birisine dayanabilir ki Kai? Ben-“

“Yeter Sehun.” Kai onu sertçe dudaklarından öptü. “Ben zavallı bir başarısız kişiyim. Herkes beni sevmez.”

Parmakları emerek salyasıyla kaplamak için geriye çekildi ve sonra dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi. Sehun dizlerini yukarıya kaldırdı ve Kai’in arkasında birleştirdi, Kai bir parmağını girişinde daire çizdiriyordu. Kai ereksiyonunu Sehun’unkine sürterek hâlâ onu öpüyordu. Yavaşça ve nazikçe bir parmağını Sehun’un içine itti.

“Mhh.” Kai onu genişletirken Sehun Kai’in ağzına doğru inliyordu. Dudaklarını Kai’nin çene hattına götürdü ve uzandığı yerleri öptü. Kai bu kısmı seviyordu, tam olarak nereyi öptüğünü bilmeden Sehun tüm yüzünü öpüyordu.

Kai Sehun’un elini uzunluğuna götürdü ve Sehun onu hızla okşarken yarın olmayacakmış gibi öpüyordu. Kai parmaklarını çıkardı ve ereksiyonunu onların yerine koydu. Kai kendini Sehun’un içine iterken Sehun inliyordu. Sehun’u oturması için kucağında kaldırdığında Sehun zıplamaya başlamıştı. Kai onu daha yakın tutmak için Sehun’un gömleğine arkadan elini soktu. Fark etmeden Kai’nin çenesini öpmüştü ve sonra Kai dudaklarını birleştirmişti. Onu öperken Kai’nin düğmeleriyle uğraşmaya başlamıştı ve sonunda tüm hepsini açtığında gömleği yakalarından kenara itti. Kendini aşağı yukarı iterken avuçlarını Kai’nin göğsüne bastırdı.

Kai Sehun’u daha derin bir şekilde öpmek için başını yana yatırdı ve Sehun’un alt dudağını ısırmasına izin verdi. Arabada inlemeler ve hırlamalar yankılanırken Kai Sehun’un kalçasını avuçlayarak okşuyordu. Sehun ise Kai’nin boynunu öpmeye başlamıştı.

“Seni…incitmeyeceğim…” Kai yorgunca mırıldandı.


	14. 13.Bölüm

“Önce… Yukarı… Gidebiliriz.” Kai öpücükleri arasında söylemeyi başarmıştı ama Sehun Kai’yi henüz bırakacak gibi görünmüyordu. Kai Sehun’u direksiyona iterek daha derin öpmeye başlamıştı, Sehun Kai’nin saçlarını ensesinden asılarak onu çekti ve kucağına oturarak öpüşmeyi diğer seviyeye taşımıştı.

Sonunda Sehun Kai’yi bırakmıştı ve yüzünü Kai’nin omzuna gömerek hızla soluyordu. “Eğer beni yeniden incitirsen seni affetmeyeceğim Kai.” Sehun fısıldadı. “Çünkü söz konusu sen olduğunda bu canımı çok yakıyor.”

“Biliyorum.” Kai elini Sehun’un saçlarında gezdirdi. “Gel.” Sehun’un yüzünü kendine çekerek iki kez dudaklarını öptü.

Lobiye geldiklerinde Kai Sehun’un koluna yapışmasını ne kadar çok özlediğini fark etmişti. Kai’ye yolu göstermekte güvendiğini gösteriyordu ve Kai Sehun’u bir kere yanlış yönlendirmişti. Bunu bir daha yapmayacaktı. Asansöre binerken Sehun hâlâ Kai’nin koluna tutunuyordu.

“Gel buraya.” Kai kollarını Sehun’un ince bedenine doladı ve alnını öptü. “Neden göz ameliyatı olmanı istediğimi henüz açıklamadım. Kör bir adamla birlikte olmaktan utandığım için değildi Sehun. Beni görmeni istediğim içindi.”

“Keşke seni görebilsem Kai. Ama bazen, böyle olmayı seviyorum. Seni görmekten başka istediğim bir şey yok. Ama aynı zamanda istemiyorum. Kendimi görmek istemiyorum. Senin için uygun olduğumdan şüphe etmek istemiyorum.”

“Aptal olma.” Sehun’u asansörden indirdi. “Shi Xun’u sevdiğimi biliyorsun. İkiniz ikizsiniz. O yüzden-“ Durdu ve dilini ısırdı. Dürüstlük en büyük düşmanıydı.

“Biliyorum Kai. Her şeyi başlatan şey bu zaten.”

“Ama böyle sonlanmayacak.”

Sehun elini kaldırdı ve Kai’nin karnına dokundu. “Seni seviyorum.” diye mırıldandı.

“Neydi o?”

“Hm?”

“Ne demiştin?” Kai güldü.

“Hiçbir şey.”

“Oh hadi ama yeniden söyle.”

“Hayır.”

Kai bir kolunu Sehun’un beline doladı ve kendine çekerek diğerini omuzlarına attı. “Seni seviyorum.” Başını kaldırdı ve dudaklarını hafifçe Sehun’unkilere sürttü.

Apartmana gelene kadar Sehun Kai’nin gömleğini arkadan tutarak onu sessizce takip etmişti. Kai yatağın kenarına geldiğinde Sehun’un tutuşundan kurtuldu ve Sehun’un belinin kenarlarından tuttu. Yanağını Sehun’un karnına yaslayarak beline sarıldı. Sehun dakikalarca Kai’in ona böyle sarılmasına izin verirken saçlarını okşamıştı.

“Eğer görürsen başka yakışıklı erkeklerden hoşlanabilirsin.” Kai mırıldandı.

“Kimse senin kadar yakışıklı değil, değil mi?”

Kai geriye çekildi ve Sehun Kai’nin iki yanında yatakta diz çökene kadar elinden çekiştirdi. “Evet. Ama eğer dikkatini çeken biri olursa?” Oh ironiye bakın.

“Göz ameliyatı olmamam için daha fazla bir neden söyle.”

Kai derince iç çekti ve dudaklarını Sehun’un omzuna bastırdıktan sonra uzanarak Sehun’u da yanına çekti. “Teşekkür ederim Sehun. Bana ikinci bir şans verdiğin için teşekkürler.”

Sehun burnunu Kai’nin boynunun yanına sürttü ve parmaklarını Kai’nin yüzüne götürdü. “Yakışıklı.” Kai’nin boynunu öptü.

Kai Sehun’un başparmağını tutarak avucunu öptü. Beraber bir gelecekleri olacak mı, Kai olmazsa Sehun’un nasıl hayatta kalacağını merak ediyordu. Onun yanında kim olacaktı o zaman? Lanet olsun, diye düşündü Kai. Neden daha hiçbir şey başlamadan sonunu düşünüyordu?

Sehun oturdu ve Kai’den uzaklaşarak yastığı aramaya başladı. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

“Uyumak istiyorum.” Sehun söyledi ve yastığı bulduğunda uzandı.

“Yah. Daha yeni birleştik ve sen hemen benden sıkıldın mı?”

Sehun gülümsedi, gözleri kapalıydı. “Uyumak istiyorum ve uyandığımda burada olmanı istiyorum.”

Kai başını iki yana sallayarak sırıttı. Sehun’un yanına uzanarak onu kendine çekti. “Uzun, seksi bir gece oldu.”

“Kapa çeneni.”

*********************

“Sehun?” Kai sabah uyandığında Sehun’un oturmuş somurttuğunu gördü. Sehun arkasını döndü ve yatakta elini uzattı. Yatakta bir şey arıyordu ve Kai ona öylece bakıyordu. “Ne arıyorsun?”

“Elini.” Sehun kaşlarını çattı.

“Söylemeliydin. Al.” Kai Sehun’un elini kavradı. Sehun eli yüzüne götürdü ve yüzünü Kai’nin avucuna yasladı. “Nedir bu?”

“Görmekle aynı şey değil, değil mi?”

“Ne?”

“Göz ameliyatı olmak istiyorum Kai.”

“Ne?!”

Sehun Kai’nin elini bıraktıktan sonra başını eğdi. “Bunu yapmak istiyorum.”

“Sehun. Neden aniden?” Kai oturdu ve parmaklarını birleştirdi.

“Seni görmek istiyorum. Seni görmemi istiyorsun.”

Kai aptal gibi gülümsüyordu ve bir kerelik Sehun’un onu görememesinden memnun olmuştu.


	15. FİNAL

“Gözlerini yavaşça aç. Kendini zorlamamaya çalış. Oda yeterince karanlık o yüzden endişelenme.” Doktor Sehun’un başındaki cerrahi sargıyı yavaşça açarken söyledi.

Kai orada donmuş bir halde dikiliyordu, bedeninin tek bir kasını oynatamıyordu. Birkaç gün Sehun’un ameliyata girmeden önce ellerini tutarak, onu öperek ağlamasını hatırlamıştı. Sehun artık Kai’nin âşık olduğu Sehun olmayacaktı. Ama bu Kai’nin çoktan içine hapsolduğu aşk çemberinden çıkacağı anlamına gelmiyordu. Bu işlerin daha farklı olacağına söz veriyordu.

“Yoldan çekil.” Shi Xun Kris’i yana ittirdi ve diğeri genç olana kaşlarını çattı. Sehun’un ailesinden yalnızca Kris ve Shi Xun’un burada olması üzücüydü. Ama Kai’nin ailesi Sehun’u tamamen desteklemek için buradalardı. Yanında dursalar bile gergin bir şekilde Sehun’un gözlerini açmasını bekliyordu. Onlarda da biraz bencillik vardı. Oğulları için en iyisini istiyorlardı ve oğulları Sehun hakkında inatçıydı.

“Senin çirkin suratını görmek istemeyecektir.” Kris Shi Xun’a tısladı.

“Biz aynı görünüyoruz. Ne saçmalıyorsun sen?!” Shi Xun karşı çıktı. Kai yaşlı çiftler gibi atışan ikiliye baktı. Shi Xun konusunu çoktan atlatmıştı. Bir şekilde. Kai’nin Sehun’a deli olmasının nedeni Shi Xun’dan dolayı olmasıydı.

“Doğru bak. Sehun önce Shi Xun’u görmeli ki nasıl göründüğünü anlar.” Kai’nin annesi önermişti.

Doktor sargıyı çıkarmayı bitirmişti. “Tamam, yavaşça.” Yatakta oturan Sehun’a söyledi. Kai nasıl bir deneyim olacağını merak ediyordu. Daha önce yapmayan birinin ilk defa bir şeyi yapması nasıl hissettirirdi? Görmek ve bakmak büyük meselelerdi. Sehun daha önce bunu deneyimlememişti o yüzden aniden yeni bir duyu sahibi olmak nasıldı acaba? Beyni çevreyi nasıl algılayacaktı? Yüzleri, vazodaki çiçekleri, yatağı. Neye benzediklerini hiç bilmiyordu. Kai odadaki insanların yerine maymun koysalar Sehun’un bir süre onların insan olduğunu düşüneceğine iddiaya girerdi. Ama pek çok kişi göz ameliyatı oluyordu ve hayatlarını düzgünce yaşıyorlardı.

Gözleri kırpışarak açıldı, sanki Kai’yi baştan çıkarmaya çalışır gibiydi kirpikleri. Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırırken herkes yerinde donmuştu. Başını önce Shi Xun’a çevirdi, sonra Kai, sonra Kris ve en sonunda ona en yakın duran Kai’nin ailesine baktı. Doktora baktığında doktor gülümsedi.

“Doktor.” Sehun beyaz önlüklü adamın doktor olduğunu anlayarak seslendi. “Kai?” Herkese bakarak mırıldandı.

“Düşün ve Kai’nin nerede olduğunu tahmin et.” Kai’nin annesi Sehun’a söylediğinde Sehun ona baktı.

“Anne.” dediğinde kadın başıyla onayladı.

Shi Xun ağzı sıkıca kapanmış bir halde büyülenmiş gibi duruyordu. Sehun bir süre Shi Xun’u izledi ve Kai delirmeye başlamıştı. Ya Sehun ondan hoşlanmazsa? Ya onu gördükten sonra fikrini değiştirirse? Ya Sehun’un Kai’yi hayal etme şekli boşa gitmiş olursa? Bu kısım Kai’yi öldüren kısımdı. Ya Sehun onun görünüşünü sevmezse? Sonuçta Kai’den daha iyi adamlar vardı. Herkesin Shi Xun için yaptığı gibi Sehun için kavga edebilecek bir sürü adam. Ama Shi Xun’u örnek olarak kullandığında bile kimse Kris’ten başka Shi Xun’un dikkatini çekmemişti. O yüzde umut yeşermişti içinde. Kai tabii ki Kris kadar yakışıklı değildi.

Sehun gözlerini Shi Xun’dan çektikten sonra odaya bakındı. Odadaki eşyalara şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. “Kai.” Yanına bakarak mırıldanmıştı, Kai bunu fark etmişti. “Kai?” Yeniden sorarak insanlara döndü. Belirli birini aramıyordu ve Kai bu oyunu sonlandırmak istiyordu. Sehun’u hırpalamak aklını çelse bile bu biraz fazlaydı şu anda.

“Nasıl hissettiriyor? Herhangi bir rahatsızlık var mı?” Doktor sorduğunda Sehun doktorun yüzüne baktı. “Ne var oğlum, yüzümde bir şey mi var?” Doktor kıkırdadı.

“Gözler. Burun. Ağız.” Sehun mırıldandı.

“Evet. Psikiyatride seansların olacak. Gelecek hafta başlayacaklar. Şimdilik, iyi misin?”

Sehun başıyla onayladı. “Bunların hepsi… Renkler mi?”

“Evet.”

“Renkler.” Mırıldandı. “Mavi neye benziyor?”

“Um… Bu mavi.” Doktor Kai’nin gömleğini işaret etti. Kai aniden Shi Xun’un Sehun’la göremediği halde en sevdiği renk olmasıyla dalga geçtiğini hatırladı.

Sehun Kai’nin yüzüne baktı ve flört eder şekilde gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Mavi Kai’nin en sevdiği renktir.” diye mırıldandı. Onun için önemli olan buydu. Kai’nin en sevdiği renk. Kris’e döndü. “Kris.” dedi.

“Nasıl anladın?!” Kris bağırdı ve yanına gelerek Sehun’un saçlarını karıştırdı.

“Odadaki en uzun kişisin. Çok uzun olduğunu biliyorum.” Sehun gülümseyerek söyledi.

“Akıllısın.”

Sehun kendi kolları ve parmaklarına baktıktan sonra Shi Xun’a baktı. “Shi Xun.” Kai’ninki esmer olduğu için tenini Shi Xun’unkiyle karşılaştırdıktan sonra demiş olmalıydı.

“Bingo!” Shi Xun neşeyle bağırdı ve koşarak Sehun’a sarıldı.

“Ben böyle mi görünüyorum?” Sehun Shi Xun’a ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Cidden mi?”

“Biz seksiyiz.” Göz kırptı.

“Sana bir ayna vereceğim.” Kai’nin annesi konuştu.

Sehun’un bakışları Kai’nin üzerindeydi şimdi. Kai kılını kıpırdatmak istemeyerek orada dikiliyordu. Sehun yataktan ayaklarını sarkıttığında doktor kolunu kavradı. “Yürürken aşağıya bakma. Başta zor olacaktır.” Doktor tavsiye verdi.

Kai’ye doğru ağır bir adım attı, gözleri Kai’nin yüzünü inceliyordu. Ayakta durmakta zorlandığını görünce Kai ona doğru yaklaştı. Birbirlerinin karşısındaydılar şimdi, Sehun her santimini inceleyerek yüzüne bakıyordu. “Kai.” Nefesini tuttu ve elini uzattı. Parmakları Kai’nin alnına dokundu ve sonra Kai’nin burnundan çenesine indi. Sehun gülümsüyordu. “Kai.”

Kai parmaklarını Sehun’un ensesinde birleştirdi ve eğildi. Dudakları birbirine sürttüğünde Sehun kolunu Kai’nin beline dolayarak onu kendine çekti. Sehun gözlerini kapatmıştı, muhtemelen alışık olduğu öpücüğü hissetmek içindi.

“İkiniz bir oda bulun.” Shi Xun mırıldandı.

“İstersen biz de öpüşebiliriz.” Kris ona tısladı.

“Gerçekten mi?!” Kollarını kocaman sırıtarak hemen Kris’in boynuna dolamıştı.

“İyi misin?” Kai kısık sesle sorduğunda Sehun gözlerini yeniden açmıştı.

“Çok yakışıklısın.” Sehun ağlamak üzereymiş gibi acı bir şekilde gülümserken söyledi.

“Senden daha yakışıklı değil.”

“Çok yakışıklı.” Aynı fısıltıyla tekrar etti ve Kai’nin ensesindeki saçlarından tutarak dudaklarını Kai’ninkilere bastırdı.

** _ The END._ **


End file.
